Gryffindor High
by DangerouslyUnbalanced
Summary: What happens when Hermione moves in next to Harry,and they go to the same school? Oh and add the fact that they are muggles. Better story than summary
1. First day

**A/N **So I have a beta now. And she checked over this and fixed tons of my errors. So enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **First day

--------------------------------

"How far is it from here?" asked the teen. In all of her sixteen years, she hadn't been more bored in her life. She started idly playing with her brown, slightly bushy hair. Hermione Granger sighed impatiently waiting for her mother, Jane, to answer.

"Not too far, honey," answered her mother.

"Tell me once again _why_ we had to move?" Hermione asked, leaving her hair and opening her book.

Greg, her father, sighed. "There's a great dentist job offer your mother and I were fortunate enough to receive," he explained, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why, though? You loved your job!"

"Yes we did, but this one has more to offer, and there's a great school out here," Jane explained patiently.

Hermione closed her book and put it to the side. She looked out the window, wondering what was so special. "Whatever," she sighed.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled up to their new two-story home. Hermione thought it looked fine, but she missed her old home. She stepped out of the car and observed her surroundings.

Not much was happening, just some kids across the street riding bikes, who moved out of the way when the large moving truck drove up to the house.

"Hermione, can you help me?" Jane asked, taking boxes out of the car.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione replied, taking the box her mother was holding and walking towards the front door. As she walked, she heard a lawn mower start. She looked over and saw a boy about her age, with messy black hair, and he was muscular--_very_ muscular. The boy was shirtless as well; Hermione couldn't help but stop and stare.

The boy finished cutting the grass, and stopped to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. Before Hermione knew it, the box slipped out of her hands and dropped to the ground.

She fell out of her reverie and kneeled to pick up all of the dropped items off the ground.

"Hi," she heard someone say, kneeling beside her. It was the boy--the _hot _boy--from next door. He started to help her pick up the items and set them back in the box.

"Hi I-I'm…Hermione." She didn't know what else to say.

The boy stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Harry." He smiled, and Hermione gave a nervous smile, memorized. She had never gotten much attention from boys that looked this good.

"Thanks for your help," she said standing up with the box in her hands. He stood up beside her.

"No problem."

"Potter!"

Harry looked at the front door of his house and saw his uncle there. "I better go," he

turned around and walked home.

Jane walked up smiling, "Who was that?"

"He said his name was Harry," she answered glancing at the door Harry had just walked in.

"He seems like a nice boy," her mother told her before walking into the house with a box in her arms. Hermione also carried the box into the house and looked around.

"Your room is upstairs, second room on the left," her father told her as he walked in the house with a couple of boxes. He read the words on top of the boxes and said,

"And these are yours." He handed the boxes to her.

Hermione took the boxes up the stairs and into the room on the right. She liked it; it was big--much bigger than her old room. She set the boxes down to the side since the movers would be bringing up her bed sometime later that day and walked back downstairs.

The movers came through the front door with the couch as Hermione was trying to leave. After they cleared the doorway, she walked back outside to grab more boxes. She looked over at Harry's house; he wasn't outside.

A small frown came upon her face. She didn't know why, but she wanted to talk to him some more.

Every time Hermione would go back for more boxes, she would check over at Harry's house. Finally, on one of her trips, he was there.

He was sitting on the steps, reading a book. He looked up at her starring; he smiled and gave a small wave. Hermione did the same and continued on her walk to the truck to get more boxes.

After picking up two more boxes, she turned to walk towards the house and saw that Harry was there. "Do you always just come out of nowhere?" she asked him with a small smile on her face.

He thought about it a moment. "No," he answered. "I was wondering if you and your family needed any help. It kind of gets boring over there," he said scratching the back of his neck.

Hermione looked at the amount of boxes in the truck; there were tons left. "If you don't mind, it would be nice."

He took the boxes out of her hands and answered with a smile, "Don't mind at all." Hermione grabbed some boxes, and they headed towards the house.

They reached the house and set the boxes down in their proper rooms. Greg walked in and saw Hermione and some boy he had never met before, "Who is this?" Greg asked pointing at Harry.

"This is Harry, dad, he's our neighbor. He came over to help," Hermione answered her father.

Harry stuck out his hand. "Hello," he greeted. Greg shook his hand.

"I'm Greg. Thanks for the help," Greg said scanning Harry up and down.

"No problem."

Harry and Hermione turned around to go get more boxes. After many more trips, all the boxes were in the house along with the furniture. The movers and Greg had managed to get all of the furniture in.

Harry and Hermione sat down to rest on the steps of Hermione's house, "Thanks again Harry," Hermione told him smiling.

"It's better than being over there," he said pointing over at his house, frowning.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Did his parents treat him badly? Did he live with his parents? _The guy in the door earlier looked nothing like Harry, _she thought. "I guess things are pretty bad over there if helping the neighbor move in is better," she said looking at him facing straight ahead.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I better go," he said after a silence. He stood up and began to walk home. Hermione sighed; she wondered if he was always like this. She didn't know much about him, but maybe she would find out. He seemed like a sweet boy, and his eyes said a lot about him.

------------------------------

Two weeks passed and Hermione was too busy to hang out with Harry. She had seen him a couple of times sitting outside reading.

It was the morning of Hermione's first day at Gryffindor High. Hermione was asleep in her bed until her alarm clock went off; _beep! beep! beep!_ Hermione groaned and rolled over.

Usually she liked school, but today was her first day at a new school. It had been hard enough to make friends at her old school.

She rolled out of bed and started to get ready. After 20 minutes, she walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast off the plate in front of her.

Her mother looked over at her and smiled, "Ready for your first day of school honey?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess."

Jane could see she was nervous, "It will be fine," she said reassuringly, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Hermione sighed, "I guess you're right. How bad can it be?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. She stood up, not hungry anymore from the nervousness. Hermione grabbed her bag and waited in the car for her dad. He came out five minutes later, and she was off to her first day of school.

They arrived at the school after a short drive. Hermione looked out the window to see the school. She opened the door and stepped out. "Have a good day at school," her father said before driving off to work.

Hermione starred at the groups of friends talking and reuniting from summer holiday. She wished she had friends to reunite with, _what friends? _she asked herself. Letting the thought pass, Hermione made her way to the front door of the school.

Hermione dug through her bag to find her schedule. "There it is," she muttered when she finally found it. The schedule read: **1st hour: Communication Arts Room 221. **She headed towards her first class.

After a while she still couldn't find it. She was walking down a hall, and she backed into someone. Hermione turned around to apologize and found Harry, "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

He smiled, "It's alright," he said. He saw the schedule in her hand, and the confused lost look on her face. "Do you need help finding your classes?"

"Yes," she admitted.

He took the schedule, after scanning, it he looked up and smiled, "You have your first class with me," he told her.

Relief came over her. At least she knew someone at this school. She followed Harry to their first class. When she sat down, he sat right beside her. "Where have you been lately?"

Harry faced her now realizing she was talking to him, "Home, doing chores," he told her.

"As usual," he muttered under his breath.

Hermione pretended as if she didn't hear it and looked away. Then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. She stood in front of the class and announced, "I am Mrs. Capstick, that is Mrs. Capstick. Anyone who calls me Mrs. Chapstick will be sent to the office immediately." She said everything as if she was speaking to four year olds.

After class, Harry and Hermione walked out of the classroom together. They began walking down the hall together, "So where are you going next?" Harry asked.

Hermione peaked at her schedule and said, "AP Calculus," she answered proudly. "How about you?"

"Umm… AP Biology," he answered as if it was nothing.

"You made it in AP Biology. I barely got into it," Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just did all the work; it was kind of difficult, but I guess I did something right."

They continued to walk until they reached Hermione's class. Hermione went in after waving goodbye to Harry.

After two more classes and study hall, it was time for lunch. Hermione found the lunch room pretty easily. She sat at an empty table after getting her lunch. While eating she read her book, she glanced at the table next to hers. A group of girls were surrounding…_Harry? _

_No way, _she thought. Harry looked up and saw her starring. She quickly brought her eyes to her book. A minute later she heard, "Hey!"

It was Harry. She looked up, "Why are you sitting here?" she asked a little coldly.

"You looked lonely," he answered.

"So."

"I wanted to sit by you."

"Why?"

"Honestly, you're a bit…more down to Earth than them," he told her pointing at the other table with his thumb. She looked at him shocked, "All they worry about is _themselves_," he added rolling his eyes.

"Then why hang out with them?"

"I don't really. They kind of follow me around, honestly."

"Why?" she asked.

"I think it is because I am on the football team," he answered, shrugging.

Hermione nodded, "Girls can be that way--entirely self-centered."

"Yeah, but not all girls are self-centered," he began. "You're not, I know I have only known you for like two weeks but you don't seem self-centered."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the bell rang, Hermione stood up gathering all of her books and her bag, with a quick good-bye she was gone. Harry grabbed his bag and headed towards his next class.

The last class of the day came. It was by far one of Harry's favorite classes--gym class. When he reached the gym there was Hermione. She was sitting there reading. Harry walked up to her and sat next to her.

"You know, if reading was a sport, I think you'd be the all-time MVP," Harry grinned, nudging Hermione with his shoulder.

"And I am," Hermione replied, her eyes going over the words in her book. "And I shall remain MVP until someone else dares challenge my abilities."

They laughed. "So do you play any sports?" Harry asked.

"I used to play volleyball like two years ago."

"Why did you quit?"

She shrugged, "I dunno."

"We have a volleyball team here, and since you're new here, it would be an easy way to

make friends," Harry suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm not very good," she told him.

Harry thought for a moment, he looked around and saw that the volleyball net was up and the volleyballs were out. He had an idea, he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come on," he told her as he led her towards the volleyball net.

When they reached the net he let go and grabbed a volleyball. Hermione realized what he was doing and tried to back away, but he grabbed her arm.

Harry held the volleyball in front of her and said, "Show me."

"No Harry I…." Hermione said.

"Please," he begged and put his lip out like a little kid.

"Alright," Hermione breathed out.

He grinned, "Hey Jamie," he called. A brown haired girl looked over, Harry signaled her over with his hand.

She ran over, "Hermione this is Jamie, Jamie is on the volleyball team."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, nervously smiling.

"You too," she said. Then she turned to Harry, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could serve the ball to Hermione."

"Sure," Jamie said taking the ball and heading to the other side of the net.

Hermione just stood there, "Go it will be alright I promise," Harry gave her a small push.

She walked out and stood there. "Ready?" Jamie asked. Hermione nodded.

Jamie served it over hand, and as it was coming down, Hermione jumped up and spiked it. Jamie looked at her in shock. Hermione glanced over to see that the whole class was watching.

A tall blonde haired woman walked in, "Hey you, right there with the brown hair," Hermione turned around, what had she done? Her first day of school, and she was already in trouble. Hermione walked over slowly.

"What is your name?" the tall woman asked.

"Hermione…Hermione Granger," Hermione replied nervously.

"I'm coach Landers," she said. "Have you ever played on a team?" Landers asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered unsure where this was going.

"Tryouts are tomorrow after school. I hope to see you there," Landers told her.

Hermione turned to find Harry with a huge grin spread across his face.

-------------------------------

A/N Thanks for reading, now REVIEW!!!!


	2. Pink knee pads and shin guards

**A/N **Hey! So the 1st chapter went well since I got plenty of reviews, although I wouldn't mind some more. I wouldn't mind at all.

-Jenn

**P.S**. Ok so you should all know about this Miss Kay Longbottom chick right? Well don't believe her. SwishAndFlick31 wrote Even After Time and the rest of her stories no matter what anyone says. You should all trust SwishAndFlick31 because if she was out to steal stories she would of stole this one because she read the first chapter before I even posted it. Not because I was being unfair but because she is my beta and I trust her not to steal my stories. But you choose who you want to believe.

**Chapter 2: **Pink knee pads and shin guards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood there shocked but with a smile on her face. She could have sworn two minutes ago she was in big trouble. These thoughts were interrupted by Harry running over.

"You did it," he told her a grin still across his face.

"Yeah tryouts," Hermione reminded him.

He took this in she was right but still that was…._amazing. _He just wanted to hug her. But he was unsure about how she would feel about it and there was about twenty other people staring. So he put a hand on her shoulder. Was she ok with this? Then he said, "You still did great."

She smiled, he melted inside. Was he falling for her?

For the rest of the period they all played volleyball since the equipment was out for the tryouts the next day. After the bus ride home Hermione invited Harry over. Harry accepted the invitation with no hesitation.

When they reached Hermione's house they went inside to find Hermione's mum in the kitchen. She was emptying the dishwasher. Jane turned around to find Harry and Hermione walk in. "Oh Hello," she greeted, with a smile.

Hermione sat in a chair at the table and Harry did the same sitting in the chair next to her. "Mum this is Harry," Hermione told her.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"You too Mrs. Granger," Harry replied with a smile.

"So how was your first day?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a moment searching for the right words, "Well…it was great," she started.

"It was more than great you made the volleyball team," Harry added.

"Tryouts Harry, not team," Hermione reminded him.

"It's still an accomplishment," Mrs. Granger told her. Harry nodded in agreement. "When are tryouts?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione answered. "Any idea where my knee pads are?"

Mrs. Granger thought for a moment, "Hmm….I think I threw them out. Your father can take you when he gets home."

"But dad won't be home until late tonight," Hermione groaned.

"Then you will have to go late."

"I can take her," Harry interrupted. "I have a car."

Jane took this in and thought about it, "Do you have a license?"

Harry pulled out his wallet, he took out his license, and handed it to Jane, "I got it this summer."

Jane read all of the information, "Very well, I will give you some money Hermione." Jane left the room and went upstairs.

"You have a car?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded. "Then why did you ride the bus today?"

Harry thought about his answer then said, "I don't have a school parking pass yet."

"Oh," Hermione breathed out.

Harry felt as if she was uneasy about this, "If you don't want me to…"

"No I do," she told him.

Jane walked back in and handed the money to Hermione. Hermione put it in her pocket, "When do you want to go?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Is now fine with you?" she asked.

"Meet me outside in 15 minutes," he told her standing up and picking up his bag.

"Ok," Hermione breathed out.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked outside to find Harry in a silver Saturn Outlook. She walked up to the car and got in the passenger seat. After she fastened her seat belt Harry asked, "Ready?"

Hermione nodded.

They arrived at the mall twenty minutes later. When they reached the inside of the mall Harry led the way to the sports store. Hermione followed Harry to the volleyball equipment. Harry picked up some hot pink kneepads, "How about these?" he asked jokingly.

"That's a definite no. Pink's not exactly my color," Hermione told him slightly laughing.

Hermione eyed all of the brands and colors and picked up a pair of black Nike's. "These will do," she told him.

She headed towards the counter, "Hold on a minute," Harry said grabbing her arm gently.

"What?"

"I need to grab a new pair of shin guards for football," Harry told her.

Harry walked towards the football section and looked at the different brands and colors of shin guards. Hermione picked up a pair, "How about these?" Hermione asked with the pink shin guards in her hand.

Harry chuckled, "I would but I don't want to look like I am gay."

"You don't want to look happy?" Hermione asked jokingly. Harry shook his head and grabbed a pair that were red and black.

"Come on," he began to walk towards the counter, Hermione followed after. He reached the counter first but moved aside, "Ladies first."

Hermione blushed. When they were done purchasing their items they began their journey towards the door that led to the outside. They were stopped by a blonde girl with a ridicules amount of eyeliner (which Hermione mentally pointed out).

"Hey Harry," she greeted, "who's your friend here?"

"Jennifer this is Hermione, Hermione this is Jennifer," Harry introduced.

"Pleasure," Hermione said coldly.

"Uh-huh. So Harry what brings you here?" Jennifer asked.

"Why Hermione does, of course!" Harry responded, completely oblivious to the death glares the two girls were sending each other.

"Well I better be off," Jennifer then retreated and walked back to her group of friends.

"So, ready to go?" Harry asked.

Hermione was a little distant with her thoughts but snapped out of it when Harry called her name, "Uh…yeah let's go," she replied.

They made it home with in 20 minutes. Before Hermione got out of the car and said, "Thanks Harry, you really did help me out a lot today."

"Hey it's nice to have a girl friend that doesn't only wants to be friends because of me being on the team and all," Hermione nodded then walked off when she reached the steps she turned around to wave good-bye.

The next day went by fast for Hermione _too_ fast. She was nervous to the extreme. Soon it was time for tryouts, her nervousness still didn't go away but got worse. Until a boy with emerald eyes and black hair came up to her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Hermione answered quietly. "Harry I can't do this," she confessed.

"Yes you can. You already have points with the coach," he assured her.

"But what if I mess up," she groaned.

"You won't, just do your best ok."

Hermione nodded, "Are you staying?"

"Of course, now go stretch," he ordered. She glanced back at him with a nervous expression, "Go, you'll do fine," he assured her.

Hermione did as she was told and stretched. When the coach walked in she made them each run a couple of laps. Unlike some Hermione kept up pretty good. Then she made them each serve, Hermione wasn't the best but she did fine.

After many drills they scrimmaged, Hermione thought she did horribly but when she walked up to Harry after tryouts he told her she did well.

"Hermione you were amazing," Harry told her as Hermione pulled her kneepads down to her ankles.

"Harry I think that's an over statement," Hermione told him sounding mad.

Harry stopped her and stood in front of her. He put a hand on each shoulder, "You did great no matter what anyone says," he assured her.

Hermione stayed silent on the way to the car and while in the car. Harry dropped her off and she didn't say much but a thank you and a good-bye.

A couple days past and Hermione didn't say much during those couple of days. Harry managed to get her to talk and smile if he was lucky but he could see the nervousness all over her face. Harry also managed to get a parking pass so he drove them back and forth to school.

Harry picked her up on the morning of the day they would find out if Hermione made it on the team. "Harry," Hermione said to get his attention, "do you think you could come with me to look at the list?" she asked shyly.

He smiled, "Of course," she felt a little better now that she knew her friend would be there.

They reached where the bulletin board was with the results were to find a big group of people crowded around it. Some girls squealed when they saw it and some walked away quietly obviously disappointed. Harry and Hermione made their way to the list.

Harry stopped her before she read it, "Whatever happens I'm here for you."

Hermione nodded then began to read the list pointing at each name.

**Gryffindor High Volleyball team**

_Jamie Richards_

_Hannah Riddle_

_Madie Johnson_

_Sarah Welts_

_Nikki Droney_

_Danni Guster_

_Kayla Jaminson_

_Hermione Granger…_

Hermione stopped reading after seeing her name, she squealed and jumped into Harry's arms. "I made it," she whispered.

A little surprised by Hermione's actions Harry still answered, "I told you, you would."

"I know."

Hermione looked around and saw everyone staring so she jumped apart from Harry. "Well uh…I better get going." With that Hermione walked off, blushing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N There you go Chapter 2! Again thanks for your ideas and rambling Swishy. They were entertaining and helpful.

Just to inform you Miss Kay Longbottom has confessed and has given up.

So expect Chapter 3 up next Sunday!

Jenn


	3. Bruised Cheeks and Insane Grinning

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Ok last chapter was really short, and it bugged me. Enjoy the chapter!

Jenn

**Chapter 3:** Bruised Cheeks and Insane Grinning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arrived to first hour and sat in his usual seat next to Hermione. She wouldn't look at him she was probably still embarrassed, but why? It was the best hug Harry has ever received. The bell rang and the teacher stood in front of them. She began to speak but neither Harry nor Hermione were really listening.

"Hermione," Harry whispered.

She didn't even glance at him, she just sat there. _Maybe she didn't hear me, _Harry thought.

"Hermione," he whispered a bit louder.

She turned to him, "What?"

"Are you mad at me for…"

"No, we're friends right?" Harry nodded. "And friends give each other hugs. Why would I be mad at you, besides I hugged you."

Harry shrugged. He turned back to the front, "Now the University visit is a week from Thursday. Of course this is on the same night as volleyball practice so it's your choice…" that's all Harry heard before turning to Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were sitting near the back of the class, quietly talking to each other. Though the teacher was in the front, lecturing, the two paid no heed. They were talking about their after school activities, and how they were to manage everything.

"University, volleyball, AP and Honors classes," Hermione went on. "How do you manage everything?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Football practice is usually for one season only, so it's not too hard. Universities, I'm just waiting for Oxford to accept me, and that'll be that. And the classes, well, I don't know... I just manage."

She nodded, understanding. "Yeah..." Smiling, she asked, "So, are you--"

"POTTER, GRANGER!" shouted the teacher, red in the face, outraged.

The whole class turned to them.

Harry and Hermione flushed with embarrassment. "Yes?" they asked in unison. They looked at each other and blushed; hoping no one else noticed it.

"Since you two are too busy exchanging your love messages, there is no need for me to annoy you with my lecturing. Why don't you pay a visit to the Headmaster's office, and on the way there you two could go on with your romantic talks."

"B-but--!!" exclaimed Hermione.

"We were talking nothing of the sort!" exclaimed Harry. "We were just talking about--"

"I want to hear none of it, Mr. Potter!" she shouted. "Now go!" she shouted, pointing her finger towards the door.

Both stood up and exited the room with their heads down low. Once they reached the hall way Hermione shouted, "I can't believe she said that," she said furiously.

"But you have to admit it was pretty damn funny," Harry chuckled.

Hermione smiled and laughed a little bit. "Yeah it was, wasn't it," she said, grinning

Harry grinned back at her and sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster's office. Hermione sat next to him playing with her fingers. "Have you ever been sent to the office?" Harry asked her.

She thought for a moment, she shook her head. "No dress code violation or whatever else girls get in trouble for?" Harry asked her.

"No," she answered plainly. "What about you?"

"Yes," he answered.

"So bad boy what have you done?" Hermione asked him poking him in the chest.

"Um…" he started but was interrupted by the headmaster walking in.

"Mr. Potter, not even a month in school and you are already in my office," the headmaster said shaking his head. "And I don't believe I know who you are," he said pointing at Hermione.

Hermione looked up, "Hermione Granger sir," she answered.

"Well step into my office Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," he told them calmly.

Both stood up and stepped inside his office.

"I can't believe we got detention!" Hermione exclaimed as they reached the hall way.

Harry shrugged, "Nothing new for me. I have enough pink slips to make the girliest girl gag."

Hermione laughed, "I'm guessing you are a trouble maker."

"I guess if you call putting gum on the ceiling making trouble."

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. The bell rang, "We better get our bags out of Mrs. Chapstick's room."

Hermione shook her head and headed towards the classroom.

Hermione walked inside the door of her house after school. "I'm home," she shouted.

Jane walked in, "Hey honey, did you make the team?" Hermione looked down at her feet, "Oh I'm so sorry." she said ready to hug her daughter.

She looked up grinning, "I made it!" she exclaimed hugging her mother.

"That's great, now tell me about this detention you got today," Jane asked.

"Um…well," Hermione stuttered. "You see…..Harry and I were talking…a bit too much."

Jane nodded, "Don't let it happen again. If it does you will be grounded for a month."

With a small nod Hermione went up stairs to her room. She sat on her bed for a moment, then stood up and walked to her closet. She opened the door to the closet and began to dig through the stuff at the bottom but couldn't find what she was looking for.

Hermione sighed and whispered, "Where is it?" she questioned herself.

An idea hit, she rushed downstairs and headed towards the garage. She entered the garage and looked around. There was a bunch of boxes stacked up against the wall. She began reading each and every label on the box, Hermione stopped when she came across a box with 'Garage' or 'Hermione' labeled on it. After many boxes she found the box that contained what she was searching for.

"Finally," she breathed out, holding the volleyball in her hand. She observed it and discovered that it was flat. With a sigh Hermione went back inside holding the flat ball. As soon as she reached the living room she plopped onto the couch.

Jane walked in and saw the bored expression on her face. "Why don't you go practice?"

Hermione held up the flat volleyball and then tossed it to the side. "Can't," she answered. "You don't suppose we have extra balls, do we?" she asked.

She seemed to be in thought for a moment. She smiled, answering, "Yes, I think we have a few rubber balls in the garage. I'm not too sure, but I think there is. Why don't you check?"

She nodded and went off in a jog towards the room. Sighing as she looked around, she wondered where to start. She'd already looked through the many 'Hermione' boxes, but she hadn't gone through all of them. Shrugging--there was no real harm in it, anyway--she sent off to open and search through the boxes thoroughly, before putting everything back in place when she found nothing interesting.

She looked around again, wondering where the ball could be--if they still even had it. Vaguely, she noted a box labeled 'Nearly Useless--Nearly' near the corner, and thinking that it was worth the shot, she went towards it. Opening it, she was found with a bright red rubber ball, a few tennis balls and a small, pink football (she supposed she used to play with it when she was young, considering the tiny size). Grinning, she took the rubber ball out and experimentally lightly over head served it, making sure it didn't hit the ceiling.

"Smashing," she muttered to herself. "This'll go just great." She closed the box again, and then went outside, absently screaming, "Thanks, Mum!"

Immediately she went outside in search of the perfect spot to serve her volley--no, rubber ball. Her garage door would work, she figured, looking at the distance between the nearest car, house, and length and height. And, there were no windows on the side of the house, she noted happily.

"Hey, Hermione!" greeted Harry, shouting over the loud noise of the lawn mower.

He was shirtless, she noted. He was sweating, too. And he wasn't wearing pants. _Well, he's got shorts on, _her mind rationalized, though it did no good in stopping her from staring at his very, _very_ nicely toned body. _Wow... _

"H-hi," she greeted, still staring.

Grinning, he gave her a wave, and turned the mower so it didn't run over his Aunt's azaleas.

Blushing slightly--_oh stop it, you've seen him without his shirt before!--_she threw the ball into the air and served. She heard a sound, and found herself staring at Harry's back. _Wow... _she thought again, but was brought out of her thoughts when she was suddenly whacked in the cheek with her ball, rather roughly. She fell back onto the concrete floor of the road, and blinked a few times, willing the stars to leave her the hell alone.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, running towards her, forgetting that his Aunt's azaleas were on the verge of being run over. He kneeled in front of her, cradling her head in his lap, and his hands made a quick work of checking her face, making sure it was derived of any scratches. Thankfully, there weren't any. "Oh good," he muttered, more for his reassurance than hers.

"I'm okay," she muttered, rubbing her cheek, wiping a few tears away that came naturally.

"You sure?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded feebly, trying to remember where she was. Her head was on his lap, and she was on the ground, with her cheek in major pain. And he was shirtless.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." she reassured again.

Hermione sat up rubbing her cheek, Harry stood up beside her and put his hand out. She accepted his offer and stood beside him, then he did something she never thought he would do, he kissed her cheek where she got hit. "All better?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Hermione answered, still surprised by his gesture. She never thought he would do that, of course she dreamed of it. _Wow…_she thought.

"I better get back to cutting the grass," he told her turning around.

She realized he was leaving, "Harry," she called, he turned to face her. "When you are done with grass, do you want to hang out or something?" she asked looked down at her feet afterwards.

He grinned, "Sure." Then he turned and left.

Hermione stood there for a moment with an insane grin on her face. She turned around and picked the ball up and served it again. This time she hit it back against the wall. She kept doing the same thing, stealing a glance at Harry every once in a while. A couple of times she caught him glancing at her too, she met glances with him and he just smiled before turning back to cutting the grass. With a small smile back, she turned back to what she was doing.

Harry finished the grass and put the lawn mower away and shouted, "I'll be right over after I take a shower!"

Hermione nodded, she turned and walked to go inside. With an insane grin on her face she walked inside. Jane noticed the grin on her face and asked, "Did something happen?"

Hermione looked her just now noticing her there, "No," she answered. "Do you mind if Harry comes over?"

"Not at all," Jane answered walking out of the room.

With the grin only getting wider on her face Hermione headed upstairs, maybe she would take a shower too.

_Knock! Knock! _"Coming," Jane shouted quickly walking to the door. When she opened it to find Harry. "Hello Harry," she greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Granger," Harry greeted with a smile.

Jane moved aside, "Come on in Harry, Hermione should be down soon."

Harry walked in and took a seat on the couch. He noticed the flat volleyball, _this would explain the rubber ball, _he thought.

Five minutes later Hermione walked down putting her hair up. "Hey mum, did Harry come over yet?" she asked not noticing Harry sitting on the couch.

"Wow that ball must of hit you pretty hard if you don't even notice me sitting right here," Hermione turned her head at the sound of his voice.

"Ha ha very funny."

Hermione walked and sat next to him on the couch. "So what do you want to do?"

Harry shrugged, "Football game is on."

Hermione shook her head, "Boys," she sighed. "We have a Playstation 2. Do you want to play?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

Jane walked in to find Harry and Hermione playing Mario Racing together. At the end of the race, which Hermione won,

"Damn straight," she said, smirking in his direction. "Never mess with Mario and Hermione Granger. We're dangerous partners."

"Right..."

Jane coughed to get their attention. They both looked over, "Oh hey mum," Hermione said quickly.

"Harry, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Harry looked at Hermione for approval, she smiled. "Sure."

When Greg got home they all sat down and ate.

"So Harry, Hermione mentioned you play football," Greg said in attempt to start conversation.

Swallowing the food in his mouth first he said, "Yeah I do. I'm captain of the men's Gryffindor High team."

"Your parents must be proud," Jane said with a smile.

The atmosphere changed when everyone saw the look on his face, "I wouldn't know." He saw their confused expressions, "My parents died when I was a year old." he explained.

Not knowing what else to say Jane said, "Oh I'm so sorry."

"Then who do you live with next door?" Greg asked.

"My aunt, uncle, and cousin," Harry answered. Harry looked over at Hermione, she had a sorry expression on her face. Harry put a hand on hers, "It's ok, you didn't know." Harry pulled his hand off of Hermione's.

"I'm still sorry," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded. For the rest of dinner Hermione kept glancing at his hand hoping he would touch her's again.

After dinner they both went outside and sat on the porch. Harry noticed the unsure-curious look on her face. "They died in a car accident," then he moved his hair from his forehead to show a scar, "and I was with them."

Hermione looked at the scar for a moment, she felt the urge to kiss him. But she didn't, she just said, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," a tear slid down Hermione's cheek. Harry sweetly wiped it away and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to be sorry."

Their lips were a breath away, but before their lips touched, Mister Granger burst in, hot coco in his hands. "Anyone up for hot coco? I'm making smores in the living room, too, just so you'd know. You know, incase you get hungry. Just in case." Grinning manically, he set the tray on the small table next to the swing and left, shutting the door slowly. His head was the last body part to disappear before the door was shut completely.

Harry shuddered while Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Well... the moment's gone... _they both thought.

"I better go," Harry said, standing up and leaving. He really wanted to stay but he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the window watching. And he wasn't sure how Hermione felt about them almost kissing.

"Yeah," she said, honestly wanting him to stay. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long I had soccer everyday this week. Thanks again to Swishy!

Jenn

**Random Ramblings:** Ok this is a new thing I am going to put at the end of each chapter. These are some random things me and SwishAndFlick31 email to each other.

This one is by Swishy.

"But we're SENIORS!"

"So?"

"SENIORS!"

"Yeah..."

"S-E-N-I-O-R-S!"

"Mr. Potter, if you keep this up, you'll be a senior citizen by the time this conversation is over."

-Swishy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thought that would give you a laugh.


	4. Just caught in the moment

**Author's Notes: **Well chapter three turned out well, with the help of Swishy. Hmm…..anyway here's the new chapter.

-Jenn

**Chapter 4: **Just caught in the moment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she sat in detention, staring anxiously up at the clock waiting for 3:45 to come. Unfortunately, detention had just started. Luckily, she had Harry sitting right next to her. Was she really lucky? She had hardly talked to him since their almost kiss.

That night they almost kissed, she could hardly sleep. She _almost _kissed Harry. The hot, cute, sweet, football star, Harry. A dreamy expression came upon her face. Harry looked over and noticed this.

After glancing over at the teacher and seeing he was sleeping, he waved his hand in front of Hermione's face to get her attention. "Hermione," he called softly.

"Huh… what?" Hermione wondered, shaking her head slightly.

"You kind of zoned out there," Harry explained. "What were you thinking about?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was listening. There were at least six more people in the room, she noted. "Last night," she whispered.

"Oh," Harry breathed out.

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"About last night--" Harry tried explaining, but he was cut off by having a note thrown in his direction. _God damnit, this always happens! I was bout to tell her that I wanted it to happen, but this note - who sent it, anyway?_

Quietly, she whispered, "We'll talk later, Harry."

He nodded, opening the note. There was nothing in it. Angrily, he threw it on the floor and crumpled it with his Nike trainers.

The bell rang, signaling and then Hermione stood up and headed towards the girls locker room to change for practice. Harry left and headed towards the football field for practice.

On his way to the field, Harry met up with his friend, Martin. "What's with you?" Martin asked after seeing the expression on Harry's face.

"It's nothing… well it's something… _she's_ something," Harry said with a small smirk on his face.

"Are you talking about that new chick you've been hanging out with?" Martin asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, her name is Hermione."

"Isn't she on the volleyball team?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, remembering how Hermione hugged him when she found out.

Martin and Harry walked in silence for a while, kicking the football to each other.

Suddenly, Martin asked, "Why don't you ask her to Homecoming?"

Why didn't he think of that? "When is it?" asked Harry. He never really cared much about dances, so he didn't usually go.

"The game is two weeks from this Friday, the dance is two weeks from this Saturday," Martin explained.

Harry nodded. "Okay..." He nodded again, telling Martin, "I'm just going to run a few laps since no one's here yet. I need to figure out when I'm going to ask her."

"Wow, you're actually considering going to a dance?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry smirked, taking off his shirt and throwing it by his red and gold, medium-sized duffel bag.

"Be back in fifteen minutes," he told him before jogging away.

"Only Potter would run extra laps," Martin muttered, rolling his eyes.

----

Football practice was cut short, since there was only four--including him and Martin--present for practice. He'd jogged from the field to the gym, where the girl's volleyball practice was going on. At first, the girls paid him no heed, for they were engrossed in running their designated laps, but then after they finished

("Ten laps and only a three second drink, in a gym with two bloody fans. How enlightening," a girl had muttered, taking her vitamin water), they noticed him immediately. He was offered attempted seductive smiles, winks, and even the violation of his personal space. Coach had just told him to take a seat on the bleachers and not to distract the girls more than he already had. (He must've forgotten that he was still only wearing his sweatband on his wrist, and one very tight shirt.)

Currently, he was softly whistling a tune, lying on the bench. Harry craned his neck and watched Hermione serve the ball. A few of the other girls weren't doing as well, mostly because they were trying to get his attention. He simply stared at Hermione, though. The freshmen girls were a bit young for him, and he didn't fancy anyone else.

Staring at the ceiling, he suddenly heard a soft moan of pain, and his head instantly snapped towards the source. Hermione was on the floor, moaning in pain. He noticed that her right knee pad had slipped towards mid-calf, and she was also clutching her knee.

"C'mon girls," shouted the coach, "let's help Hermione to the bench. She'll need to stay out for a few minutes."

Quickly jogging towards Hermione, he picked her up easily. Almost _too _easily. "I'll take her," Harry told her. "You just go on with your game."

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Hermione told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I could've walked."

He shrugged, setting her lightly on the bench. "Oh well," he provided. "Too late now," he grinned. Lightly, he touched his index finger to her brush burn, wincing when she winced.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's all right," she reassured him, blushing slightly. "It'll be better in no time, you just see."

Going into his duffel bag, he searched through his clothes, shoes (he even had a movie or two in there), and other half-useless things, quickly finding the first aid kit.

She raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged. "You never know when you'll get hurt, love," he told her, not realizing he just called her love.

She blushed even further. "Thanks," she murmured, closing her eyes when she felt the cool cloth on her stinging skin.

"No problem," he told her, smiling. _Now all I have to do is figure out a way to ask her to the dance, _he thought.

Harry sat with her until she was ready to go and play again. She slid her knee pad up to her knee, "Ouch," she said quietly when she put it on her knee.

"Are you sure you're ready to play?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I should be fine," she answered jogging to join the rest of the team.

Harry just laid on the bleachers thinking of a way to ask her to homecoming. He looked over at her she met glances with him and smiled. Harry noticed she was in a white tank top and short black shorts; _damn she has a nice arse _he thought with a smile on his face.

Practice only lasted another thirty minutes. Hermione walked to the locker room with the rest of the team. Harry waited outside of the locker room for her. She came out of the locker room fifteen minutes later in a pair of jeans and the t-shirt she had worn early that day.

"Hey," Harry said to get her attention. "Ready to go?" he asked, she nodded.

They walked to Harry's car in silence, when they got to the car Harry unlocked it and the two of them got in and buckled themselves in.

When they reached Hermione's house Hermione unbuckled her seat belt and was about to open the door when Harry grabbed her arm gently. She didn't look at him; she just sat there staring straight ahead.

"About last night…" Harry began.

"We got caught up in the moment ok?" Hermione said interrupting him.

Harry sighed and let of her arm; Hermione opened the car door and stepped out with her bag in her hand. She began to walk down the path way to the front door of her house. Hermione watched Harry pull in the drive-way of his aunt and uncle's house. Before he got out and caught her staring she went inside.

Hermione discovered she was home alone. She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge for something to drink, there was a note. Hermione skimmed through it, _just what I need chores, _she thought, sarcastically.

After putting the clothes in the dryer, unloading and reloading the dishwasher, and tidying up the living room all she had to do was take out the trash. As she walked to the trash can on the side of the house next to the garage she saw Harry. He had his ear phones from his ipod in his ears, juggling his football.

_He's pretty good, _Hermione thought as she put the trash in the garbage can, not taking her eyes off of Harry. She watched him bounce it off his feet, head, shoulders, and knees. He bounced it a couple more times before he kicked it a little too hard and it bounced once and rolled towards Hermione. Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing there with the ball in front of her.

After he pulled out the ear phones out of his ears he said, "Show me what you got Granger," with a slight grin on his face.

She gave a shy smile and kicked it; it went to the right of Harry. Harry stretched his leg out and stopped it. He dribbled the ball towards her and stood beside her, "Ok. First of all you are kicking with your toe. Kick with the inside of your foot," he explained tapping the inside of his foot.

He put the ball in front of her and walked backwards a couple of feet. "Try again," he told her. She kicked it with the inside of her foot and it went straight to him, a smile came upon her face.

They began kicking the football back and forth, Hermione got better and more accurate with each kick. After a while they sat down where they sat the previous night. Where they _almost _kissed.

Neither knew what to say to the other, "So how's your knee?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation.

Hermione showed him her knee, "It's getting better still hurts a bit but…it will be gone within a couple of days."

"Yeah it looks better."

Hermione just nodded then said, "I got lectured by coach Landers though." They both laughed at the last part. "Who do you plan on asking to homecoming?"

"I have someone in mind," he replied.

"Who?" Harry just grinned. "Come on tell me," Hermione begged.

"No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because chances are she will say no," Harry explained.

"I bet she wouldn't. You're sweet, kind, and caring," Hermione told him nudging him.

"Not to mention sexy."

Hermione laughed, "Oh yeah can't forget that now can we."

"Who do you want to go with?"

_You, _she answered in her head. "I don't know," she lied.

"Whoever you go with will you promise me a dance?" Harry asked.

"Definitely," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her, "I'm going to hold you on that Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed, "Alright."

Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, "I better get started on some homework or something," he told her.

"If you want you can come over and we can do homework together," Hermione suggested.

He smiled, "Ok, I'll be right over let me grab my bag," he started to jog home.

"Harry," Hermione called. He stopped and looked at her, she held up his football, "Don't you need this?"

"You keep it I have tons of them," he replied and then continued his jog home.

---------------------------------------------

"Ugh I hate computers they are so boring," Harry said the next day in computers. _I should IM Hermione, _he thought clicking on the IM icon. He typed in his screen name and password. He then searched for Hermione and found her screen name.

He typed, "Hey Mione!"

On the other side of the room an IM box popped up on Hermione's screen, "HPlaya: Hey Mione!"

Confused Hermione typed back, "Um who is this?"

Harry typed back, "HPlaya: harry, you know your sexy neighbor."

"2Smrt4U: you and your ego," Hermione typed and laughed.

"HPlaya: haha very funny granger. You're not too bad yourself."

"2Smrt4U: really?"

"HPlaya: of course!"

"HPlaya: will you go to the dance with me?" Harry was about to push enter when Mr. Hall shouted, "Who is HPlaya and 2Smrt4U?"

"Great," both of them whispered.

"What is no one going to tell me? Fine computer 14 which is Potter and computer 5 which is Granger can read their messages aloud for the class."

Both of them sunk in their chairs. The two of them eventually began to read them receiving many whispers and giggles.

When the bell rang both stood up trying to get out of their as fast as possible but Mr. Hall said, "Granger Potter may I see the two of you," both groaned internally and walked up the his desk.

He held out to packets of papers, "These are your instant messages, I want them brought back signed tomorrow by your parent or guardian." They took the papers and left the class room.

--------------------------

Later on that evening Hermione walked in the kitchen where her mum was cooking dinner. "Hey mum."

"Yes."

"Uh…can you sign this for me?" Hermione asked holding out the packet with a note on top from Mr. Hall.

Jane skimmed through the letter and read the instant messages, "Hermione…"

"I know I told you it wouldn't happen again but…I'm sorry," Hermione interrupted.

Jane stayed silent for a moment then said, "Get me a pen." Hermione handed her a pen. "I'm guessing you like him?"

Hermione looked away, "Yeah," she whispered.

Jane smiled. And handed the papers back to Hermione.

Hermione began to walk away but stopped and turned to face Jane, "Can we keep this between us?"

"Yes," Jane answered knowing full well how Greg would react if he found out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Haha that chapter was fun to type. Especially that last part. Anyway, Swishy might be writing the next chapter I'm not sure it's either five or six.

Guess what, I started the sequel to Summer with the Grangers. I have about three pages so far. I also started a one shot called Educating the Experts. All in one week wow I'm amazed. Haha.

**Random Ramblings **

_"Look at her cute bum!" Harry complimented. _

_Smirking, Hermione replied, "It doesn't look too bad right now. I can show you, if you want..." _

_"Love, I've already--" _

_"WHAT are you talking about?!" Mister Granger asked, outraged. "Bums and showing bums and was I about to hear that you've already seen my precious **virgin **daughter's bum?!" He then went rawr and kicked Harry out of the house, in which Hermione stalked upstairs and the two eloped. _

_The end._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until next time!

Jenn


	5. Gryffindor High Vs Hufflepuff High

**Author's Notes: **Hmm…well here's chapter five. Sorry it took a while I had soccer like all week. We got like third place, sadly. At least we got something. Anyway this has taken like two or three weeks…sorry.

Jenn

**Chapter 5: **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready for tonight?" Harry asked Hermione who was right beside him in Communication Arts.

Hermione looked over at him, her expression showing that she was deep in thought. After a few moments she said, "No, not really."

"Nerves?" Hermione didn't say anything, she just nodded. Harry thought for a moment trying to think of something he could tell her to comfort her, "Don't worry everyone gets nervous, even the other team." He leaned closer, "To tell you the truth Hufflepuff's volleyball team isn't very good."

Hermione just smiled, "Thanks," she turned back to the front pretending to listen to Mrs. Capstick. She sat there with her elbow on her desk propping her head up, stealing glances of Harry.

While Hermione did this Harry starred up front pretending to listen as well but he was really thinking of a way to ask Hermione to Homecoming. He had to ask her soon or else someone else might. Then who would he go with, he probably wouldn't go at all. Or maybe just go to get his dance Hermione had promised him.

Maybe he could ask her after the game, _no_ he answered himself. The bell rang pulling him out of his thoughts. He gathered all of his belongings and stood up. He caught up with Hermione in the hall way, _maybe now? _Harry followed Hermione to her locker.

She opened it and began to put books in and take some more out, "Ask anyone to Homecoming yet?" Harry didn't seem to hear her or notice she was waving her hand in front of his face.

Harry shook his head slightly, "Did you say something?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Yes," she said, "I asked you if you asked anyone to Homecoming yet?" _Please say no, please say no, _she thought.

"No," Harry answered, _Yes! _Hermione thought happily.

"Well I better get to my next class," Hermione said walking away and down the hall.

"Bye," Harry sighed, why can't he just ask her? What was so hard about it? Ignoring the subject for now he began walking to his second hour class.

----------------------

After four hours of bore it was time for lunch. Harry walked up to the table him and Hermione usually sat but found that Hermione wasn't there. _Where is she? _Harry questioned. He looked all around and then found her she was sitting with the rest of the volleyball team.

Harry sat his stuff on the table and got in line to get lunch. After getting his tray of lunch Harry sat at the table and began eating. "Hey mate," Harry looked around and found Martin walking towards him with his lunch.

"Hey," Harry greeted back as Martin sat across from him.

"Where's that Hermione girl?" Martin asked looking around for Hermione in line or for another stack of books that might belong to her.

"She's sitting with the team," Harry explained pointing over at the table where the volleyball team was all sitting.

Martin nodded and began eating, "Did you ask her to Homecoming yet?" Martin asked him.

"No, not yet. I'm trying to find a way to ask her," Harry told him taking another drink of his milk, "I heard you're going with Sarah."

Martin nodded, "Yeah, she's great," he told Harry with a small smile on his face. "When do you plan on asking Hermione to Homecoming?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno."

"You know you might want to ask her soon. She's is going to get noticed more by guys now that she is on the team," Martin told him. "I know I notice her," Martin added receiving a kick in the shin. Martin through his hands up, "What can I say she's not bad."

Harry just shook his head, "It's not just her looks it's her," Harry said the last part softly.

------------------------

When Computer Operations ended Harry and Hermione walked together to the cafeteria where the Gryffindor High volleyball team was eating dinner.

"Hey Mione," Harry said breaking the silence.

"Hmm."

Harry paused a moment, "Has anyone asked you to Homecoming yet?" he asked looking anywhere but her.

"No, no one has yet. I didn't really expect any one to, I mean I'm new and I'm not very pretty," Hermione told him looking down at her feet as she walked.

"You're right," both stopped walking. Hermione didn't expect Harry to say anything, but if he was she didn't think he'd say that. She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted, "You're not very pretty. You're much more because you're…you're beautiful."

Hermione was speechless, she just blushed like mad. "Harry I dunno what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Harry told her simply. He acted as if it was simple when he really was freaking out inside, he didn't expect to say anything like that. They reached the cafeteria Hermione began opening the door when she noticed Harry was walking away.

"Harry, you can come in here," she told him getting his attention.

He glanced at his watch and then shook his head, "I can't I have practice in five minutes."

"What about the game?"

Harry smiled, "Practice ends at 4:20 and your game isn't until half past four."

Hermione nodded and went inside the cafeteria, "Hey Hermione," Hermione looked up and saw Sarah waving her hand signaling for her to come over. Hermione walked over there and sat down next to Sarah.

Sarah turned to her, "So you and Harry?" she had a goofy smile on her face.

"What about Harry and me?" Hermione asked wondering where this was going. Sarah's smile just got bigger, and then Hermione realized why, "You think Harry and I are together?" Sarah just nodded. "No you got the wrong idea, we're not together."

"Sure," Sarah answered.

"Honestly we're just friends," Hermione told her.

They sat there silently for a moment, "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him he's my best friend."

"No hun _like _him as in more than a friend," Sarah explained to Hermione. Hermione blushed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione nodded, "Do you think he likes me too?"

Sarah had a thoughtful expression on her face, "Yes," Hermione had a surprised expression on her face, "You never noticed how he follows you around like a little puppy dog, when he's not around you he can't stop talking about you, and he was staring at you during practice Thursday," Sarah explained.

"He was?" Sarah nodded. "Wait he talks about me? How would you know that?"

"I'm dating his best guy friend Martin and guys talk," Sarah explained. Hermione just sat there with a surprised look on her face. Sarah laughed.

"Did he tell Martin anything about us almost kissing?" Hermione asked her. By the look on Sarah's face Hermione guessed it was a no.

"What? Y-you kissed him?" Sarah asked surprised. Her eyes were wide open and by her expression Hermione could see she really wanted to know.

"Almost did, my dad interrupted us," Hermione told her.

"No way," Sarah practically shouted.

"Can you keep it down?" Hermione more ordered than asked. "And yes."

Sarah hugged her as if they have been best friends for a long time. When she pulled back she blushed lightly, "Sorry."

Hermione chuckled, "It's alright."

-------------------

Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor High volleyball team stood bunched outside the gym. Hermione glanced at the clock, it read 4:10 P.M. and she was even more nervous than she was earlier. Coach Landers walked up to the team and called for their attention. All of the girls looked at her.

"Ok ladies go ahead and enter. Start stretching, jog a couple laps, and then warm-up a bit. The team did as they were told and entered the gym. During stretching, laps, and warming up Hermione kept glancing around looking for Harry. Five minutes before the game Coach Landers called for all of them to the bench.

"Ok ladies this is our first game, Hufflepuff isn't the best team but that doesn't mean to go easy on them. Give them all you got," Hermione wasn't listening for she was looking past Coach Landers and towards the gym door waiting for Harry to walk through there. "Granger," Hermione turned her attention to her, "pay attention," Hermione nodded.

After Coach Lander's talk with them she gave them all positions, to her displeasure Hermione got stuck playing setter. It just added on to her bad nervous feeling with Harry not there and now she had to play setter.

The game started out simple, the ball didn't go to Hermione much. Gryffindor scored first and then Hufflepuff scored five points later. Out of the four points Hufflepuff had three of them were Hermione's fault, she couldn't get her head on this game. _Where is Harry? _Was all she could really think about.

Hermione could tell the team was angry at her. Ten minutes Coach Landers took Hermione out of the game after Hufflepuff scored another six points. Hermione jogged over to the bench and sat down. Coach Landers turned to her.

"What's wrong with you today Granger? Your attention has been towards the door the whole night," Coach Landers looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine; I'm just waiting for somebody."

"Who?" Hermione didn't expect her to ask who.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, "Harry," she practically whispered.

Landers nodded, "Thought so," then she looked at the audience and called someone over. She whispered with them for a moment then the guy ran off. Without another word to Hermione she turned to watch the game.

Hermione glanced up at the clock, the score was 15 to 21 now and Hufflepuff was in the lead. After a while the guy ran back up to Coach Landers and whispered something. Hermione heard her say, "For a half and hour."

She glanced over at the door again and this time Harry came jogging through. Hermione lightened up waiting anxiously for him to reach her. When he did he kneeled in front of her and then looked at her in the eyes after glancing at the scoreboard.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked him before he could speak.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now," he replied. "Now I want you to go out there and give it all you got, ok?" Hermione hesitated before nodding. "Coach Landers," Landers turned to them, "she's ready to go back," Landers nodded.

Hermione went back in as Harry took his seat in the bleachers. Gryffindor High scored 10 more points Hermione scored two of the ten. With the next serve number 25 on Hufflepuff jumped up and spiked it right at Hermione hitting her in the face.

The audience gasped, "Come on Mione," Harry said standing up.

Hermione put her hand where she had just gotten hit and gave an ok to the ref. Harry sighed in relief and smiled when she turned back at him smiling.

-------------------

Gryffindor High won 38 to 35. Harry stood by the bench waiting to congratulate Hermione. When she saw him she ran up to him and hugged him. "We did it," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah you did it," Harry whispered back. "Hey Hermione," maybe now was the time to ask her.

She pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. Harry was about to ask her but Coach Landers called Hermione over to go down to the locker-room to change. "We can talk later," she told him kissing him quickly on the cheek and running off with the team. Harry moved his hand up to his cheek grinning.

Harry began his walk towards the girls' locker room to wait for Hermione. _Maybe Hermione does like me, _Harry thought as he walked to the locker room. He leaned up against the wall. Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked out her gym bag hung on one shoulder and the other was occupied by her school bag.

Harry walked up to her, "Let me take that," he said before taking the gym bag off of her shoulder.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said blushing.

They walked to Harry's car nudging each other and pushing each other slightly. When they reached the car they put Hermione's stuff along with Harry's stuff in the back seat. On the way home Hermione asked, "So where were you the first 20 minutes of the game?"

"Coach extended practice an extra 30 minutes," Harry said with a small sigh. "I'm sorry I was late."

"It's ok, I know you weren't late intentionally," Hermione told him a smile spread across her face.

Harry gave a small chuckle, "So do you have a dress for Homecoming yet?"

"No, my mum and dad said they will give me money but I still need someone to go with," she told him a sigh escaping her lips.

"Can't your mum go with you or is she busy?" Harry asked her.

"I'd rather go alone than with my mum, honestly," Harry nodded and smiled. "Do you have your dress clothes yet?"

Harry shook his head no, "I still have to go, but like you I have no one to go with." An idea came to his mind, "We could go together if you want. I'm not one for shopping but you can help me out," Harry suggested.

Hermione thought it over for a moment, "Ok how about this Saturday?"

"Yeah," Harry said as they pulled up to her house.

Hermione was about to get out when she remembered that Harry was going to ask her something earlier after the game, "Hey what was it you were going to ask earlier?"

Harry considered it for a moment, it was a perfect moment, "It was nothing," he told her.

"It didn't seem like nothing," Hermione stated.

Harry sighed, "I was going to ask if you would help me shop for clothes for Homecoming," he lied. Why couldn't he just ask her?

"Oh," Hermione sighed disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before leaning over and kissing his cheek. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Before entering she said, "Bye," with a quick wave Harry drove off, towards his aunt and uncle's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **I can't believe I just typed all of that in four and a half hours. Wow…I know I said I had two pages like two weeks ago but I got stuck there. Then my brother erased them, so I had to start over. I'm kind of glad he did because what I had originally sucked.

Again sorry for the two week wait. Um…I think SwishAndFlick31 is writing the next chapter. Should be interesting. You guys should be proud she didn't help me much this chapter. I sure am haha but I do appreciate her help. Please review!!!

Jenn

**Random Ramblings**

These are emails we sent each other when I was writing chapter three I think. I was asking her if my idea sounded ok and letting her tell me what she thought. Basically it is us being total…weirdos (Ha-ha she is going to say something about that comment.)

**Jenn: **_And have her get hit with it and Harry just happen to see. And say something about her playing with the wrong ball. NO NOT SEXUALLY part of me thought you were thinking that. Haha_

**Swishy: **_Well, since you brought it up, I'm thinking it now. But before, I wasn't. Seriously. You just HAD to bring up the sexual part, and now I'm like HAHAHAHA WRONG BALL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough _

_Yeah, have her get hit with like a dodge ball or something. :-P Like someone is throwing it back at her (after she served it) and then she gets hit in the face. That'd be hilarious. OH, and then Harry would aid her. Ahh, that'd be so beautiful. _

_:-P _

**Jenn: **_Oh I'm sorry I thought you would. Or maybe serving it up against a wall of the house and get smacked in the face. And her cough future husband cough come aid her. _

Well there you go, until next time

Jenn


	6. Happy Harry and the Green Dress

**Jenn's Notes: **Sound the alarms Swishy took over Gryffindor High for a chapter. _Oh boy. _This should be interesting…

**Swishy's Notes: **Oh hey, I accidentally answered a question from the last chapter. (The one where how did Harry afford his car?) I had no idea I answered it until Jenn told me. (By then I was already well past that part.) I was like, "Haha, weird. It's like telepathy…" And she was like, "Yeah…"

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 6: **Happy Harry and the Green Dress

-------------

"Ooh," murmured a group of teens, "I can see why he'd be central midfielder. The leader, the strength…" She grinned wildly, and the girls around her giggled.

Hermione, who was sitting in front of them, rolled her eyes. _They're so immature, _she thought, watching Harry and the team run laps around the field. Though she knew she shouldn't have been staring at his naked torso, she couldn't help it. It looked so smooth and hard. She absently bit the side of her lip.

Today the volleyball team's practice had been cancelled, since Coach had to run to a meeting. And since Hermione didn't have a car, and her parents were at work anyway, she decided to stick by for Harry's practice. So far, it had been going good, even though she arrived a few minutes ago. The team changed—though it looked more as if they simply stripped down to their underwear and threw on shorts over—and carried the net on the field. Then they started running their designated 3 laps around the field.

_Harry's halfway through… _Smiling, she absently leaned a bit further onto his duffel bag. It was the same as hers, though hers was slightly smaller. The girls behind her giggled, and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again.

"I don't know _how _Harry can stand Granger," muttered the girl from behind her. The other's chuckled and murmured their approvals. "I mean, she's not even pretty. Look at her, she's not

even skinny. She's probably like 60 kilograms." She scoffed. "Harry probably weighs that much."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. _I weigh 57kgs, and Harry weighs 62kgs. _

"I think Granger is listening to us," whispered another voice.

"Hey Hermione!" greeted Harry grinning. He jogged over to the stands where she was sitting and opened his duffel bag.

"Hey," she murmured, wiping a bead of sweat from his arm. "What're you looking for?"

"A headband," he answered, knitting his eyebrows together. He took a pair of jean trousers out and threw them onto Hermione's lap (though he paid no attention to where he was throwing them) and threw a few more random items onto her lap until his bag was finally empty. "Where the bloody hell can they be?" he murmured to himself.

Hermione shook her head, folding what she supposed were very old shirts and putting them in his bag. "You could use the one I'm wearing right now," she told him, taking his wallet and keys from his jeans and putting them inside the bag. "I know neon blue might not be your first choice—trust me, it wasn't mine either—but it's better than having hair in your mouth."

He nodded and said, "Thanks. But my hair isn't that long. Only covers my eyes, so I wear them."

She smiled, making sure the jeans and other things he threw on her lap wasn't going to fall, and slid the band down her neck. Holding it she pulled it over her head, groaning when a small piece of it tangled in her hair. Once it was better, she gave it to Harry, who put it over his head and slid it back, flattening out some pieces of his hair that stuck up after. "Thanks again," he thanked before giving her cheek a soft kiss. "Do you mind—?" he asked, motioning to his belongings.

"No, go ahead," she said. "You have to get to practice. Coach is starting to look angry," she teased and shooed him off. Giving her another kiss on the cheek, he sprinted off to where the team was huddled up. "Harry is quite odd sometimes," she murmured to herself, folding some more of his clothes and placing random belongings in his bag neatly.

--------------

"So, now do you know a bit more about football?" asked Harry, taking his keys and wallet from his bag. Practice had just ended ten minutes ago.

Hermione shrugged. "I know a bit more about what position you play, but other than that I only know the basics," she answered. "Though, the girls behind me seemed to know a lot about what clothes accentuated your 'smashing' arse," she chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "Those girls are always at practices and they're always staring at us." He put his bag in the back seat where Hermione's was and then sat in the driver's seat. Hermione sat next to him a moment later. "So, find anything interesting in my bag today?" he asked, driving down the street. He grinned at Hermione, who blushed.

"You told me to put them away, so I did,' she defended. "I wasn't going through your things or anything."

"But still," he continued, "anything?"

"Why are you so adamant on finding what I thought was most interesting?" she questioned him, raising a thin eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Just curious, is all."

She sighed. "Fine. At least I know if you're a boxer or brief guy," she answered. Her face quickly hued red. "And I must say, your boxers are rather… entertaining."

He chuckled. "Martin thought it'd be funny if he got me boxers with cartoons on them." He grinned, a thought coming to mind. "Now that you saw my boxers, can I see yours?" he asked cheekily, though he felt slightly nervous inside.

"I don't wear them," she answered, blushing.

"I know _that," _he quickly said. "I meant—"

"I know what you meant," she said, chuckling. "And _why _do you want to see my knickers?" She was wondering how they hadn't managed to crash. Holding a conversation like this, she surely would've struck a tree by now.

Harry was having the same dilemma. He was trying to think of retorts while focusing on the road ahead of him. They were only a few minutes away from reaching Hermione's home. "Because," he shrugged, "you saw mine. I get to see yours. It's only fair."

"In your dreams, Potter," laughed Hermione.

He shrugged again, grinning. _My brain is melting, _he thought, stealing a glance at Hermione. _I have to keep some thought, otherwise this vehicle is going to get very familiar with a tree soon. _He knit his eyebrows together, pulling into Hermione's driveway. _I still don't know how to ask her to the dance… _

"Harry, we're still shopping right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking that, if you weren't doing anything, we could go today? I have some extra money and I thought, if it was alright…" she shrugged.

"Sure," he answered. "Though, we should probably leave at about," he checked his watch,

"five. So we have about thirty minutes. The Dursleys are out on some college hunt for my cousin, so I'm free for the month."

She nodded. "Okay. My door is unlocked, so when you're ready just come in," she informed him.

"All right."

Smiling she said, "Bye Harry," and gave his cheek a kiss before opening the door and gathering her school bag and duffel bag before leaving.

--------------

_Okay, we're going to be out together for most of the day, _concluded Harry while in the shower. _That means I'll have plenty of chances to ask her to homecoming. But what if she says no? Or… what if someone _else _asks her? _He shook his head, washing the shampoo from his hair. _No, I'll have to beat him to that. And if I don't, then I'm screwed. _

Turning the water off, he wrapped a towel around his waist before exiting the shower. He took a random towel from the rack and placed it atop his head so his hair wouldn't drip as much. Drying himself off with the towel, he opened the door and looked through his bag. It looked more organized than before. He wasn't able to find anything in it before—the headbands being a perfect example—but now it looked as though he could actually find something and use it.

Putting a pair of clean boxers on, he started to towel dry his hair. After it wasn't dripping anymore, he threw it in the hamper and took his clothes out from his bag. He frowned; they were in need of washing. "I'll do that tonight," he murmured, throwing them on the bed. He went to his wardrobe and took a pair of boot cut, low rise, relaxed fit jeans and put them on. Grabbing a button down emerald green shirt, he went back into the bathroom. After putting on deodorant he put on his shirt, buttoning it up and rolling the sleeves to his elbows.

_I think I can ask Hermione in this, _he thought smiling. He checked his watch. _And I still have ten minutes. _

He took his keys and wallet from his old jeans and put them in his and started walking downstairs.

In just a few minutes he was in his car and driving towards Hermione's home. Getting out of the car, he walked towards her front door and jiggled the knob a bit, finding that it was indeed open. He shut the door behind him, walking upstairs. "Hermione!" he shouted.

"Second room on the left!" replied Hermione.

Finding the room he walked inside and saw Hermione grabbing a medium sized leather purse. "Can you hold this for a moment?" she asked, handing him the purse. "I need to flatten my hair a bit."

He nodded and watched her pat some random pieces of hair down. She did that for a few moments, her face scrunched, trying to make it look at least somewhat presentable. After a bit of time she was satisfied with her look, so she went towards Harry again and took her purse.

"Thanks." The two walked downstairs and she grabbed a ring of three keys. He supposed one of them was supposed to be her house keys.

Harry exited the house first, Hermione following. She locked the door and sat inside Harry's car. "So, where to?" she asked, buckling herself in.

"Err… I was hoping you could answer that," said Harry, putting the car in ignition and driving away. "I don't really know where girls get their dresses from, but I get my clothes from the mall."

"That's usually where we'd get our dresses," said Hermione. "I'm still not very familiar with this area, so I'll trust you to take us to the mall."

He nodded, switching lanes. He was planning to do that, anyway. In case she didn't want to go, however, he knew that they could just turn around and go to some other shopping area.

"So, what did your parents say about our little 'conversation' in class?" conversed Harry.

"Dad actually didn't find out, but Mum didn't take it that badly," she answered. "How about your Aunt and Uncle?"

"They didn't see it, actually." He grinned. "They've never seen anything I do for school, actually. It's pretty nice. Now that I'll be going off to University in a few months, they've decided to ignore me as much as possible."

"How could they do that?" she gasped.

He shrugged, stopping at the light. "They've been doing that since I was about 10, so it's okay. Until then, they sort of _had _to pay attention to me. Now I cook, clean, and do everything for myself."

"So you paid for this car by yourself?" she questioned.

"Oh, well they actually bought me this car. They said that if I went to a University which accepted me, and I didn't live at Number 4 Privet anymore, they'd give me a present. So I told them I was most likely going to Oxford, and they bought me this car." He started driving again, over taking a slightly slower car. "Nice, isn't it? Even though I have to pay for gas, they're paying for insurance and everything until I turn 18. I think it's a good bargain; basically get a free car while I go to a prestigious university. I win, either way."

"I suppose," she murmured. There was a comfortable pause. But after awhile, the silence got to her. "So, err, do you work?"

"Part time," he answered, turning left. "You?"

"Yes. I'm a part time secretary at my parents' dentistry. They know I have many things to do, so they only make me work a few days of the months. Usually Sundays," she told him, watching random people walking in parks.

"Ahh, that's why your teeth are so perfect," he teased, though he knew she got the complement.

She blushed. "Your teeth are rather nice as well. There aren't any crooked teeth, and they aren't even close to yellowing. I'm sure if you go to my parents, they'll say your teeth are extremely healthy," she said confidentially.

He chuckled. "Alright. Miss Granger, please pencil in a Mister Harry James Potter for the next available date."

"If only I had my book," said Hermione, pretending to pout. She chuckled, shaking her head.

He smiled. _She's really pretty. I need to start formulating a plan soon. _All too quickly, they pulled up into the lot of the mall.

There weren't very many cars there, so Harry figured it must not have been a busy day. Parking near the front, he saw a little girl handing her mother a lily. He absently smiled. He got out of the car, putting his keys in his front pocket and waited for Hermione to come out. Once she had gotten her purse and stood next to him, the two made their way towards the entrance.

"So, where to first?" asked Harry, opening the door for her. She smiled and walked in first and she instantly turned left, for reasons unknown to her.

"Err, why don't we look around until we find a nice store?" she suggested, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't fall behind.

He nodded. "Okay." He looked at her hand, the one that was still loosely holding his arm, and smiled. _I falling for her hard, _he internally concluded. _And I can't help but enjoy it. Sometimes I just wish I knew if she fancied me, too. _

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pointing at the store in front of them. "This looks like a nice place! Let's go in." Adjusting her purse on her shoulder, she led the two of them into the nice store.

_It seemed as though the first floor was only clothes_, Harry thought. He never really shopped here (he was more for the stores that had clothes only for teenagers and young adults) and wondered where she was leading him. On the right there were clothes for "Misses," "Petites" next to it, and other women's clothes. On the left where the girls' clothes, and then the

"Juniors." He wondered where the men's clothes were.

"Do you want to look for your clothes first while I try my dresses on, or do you have something else planned?" she asked, stopping for a brief moment so she could look at him.

"Err," he stammered, "I think I'll just stick by you. We can see your dress first, then my clothes, I suppose."

She nodded, leading them towards an area where it was full of dresses and shoes. "Cor," he muttered, looking at all of the girls and their boyfriends or husbands fretting over dresses and shoes. _I feel bad for those men, _he thought sympathetically, _though I bet I'm going to become one of them in a matter of moments, even if I'm not dating her. _

"What do you think would look nice?" asked Hermione, looking at a few random dresses. She saw a few ones that were a bit too formal, and others that could pass off as everyday dresses.

She nearly gasped when she saw a few. _I wonder who would ever wear such a thing, _she wondered, looking at the odd designs and clashing colours.

Harry shrugged, looking at the one she was currently 'examining.' "Err, I think they'd actually all look good on you," he tried complimenting.

She blushed. "Thank you," she murmured. _I wonder what Harry's favourite is, _she internally questioned. _Perhaps I should try on a few and see which one he loves. _She nodded, affirming her decision. "Hey Harry, why don't you sit on one of the seats and I'll show you a few dresses? Whichever you like best I'll get," she suggested, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Alright," he agreed, finding an empty seat. Sitting there, he patiently waited for Hermione to get some dresses. There was a child sitting next to him, licking a lolly.

Over by the racks, Hermione found a nice brown dress. It was shiny, with and embellished waistline and a pleated skirt. It didn't look too short, so she looked for a size she thought she could fit in and went in search of the fitting room. It was just a few feet away from where Harry was sitting, so she just walked past him and found an empty dressing room.

She stripped to just her underwear, and slipped on the dress. It was just _slightly _loose around her chest, and it felt a bit short. "This isn't _too _bad, I supposed," she murmured to herself.

"Time to show Harry, though." Leaving her clothes where they were—she was going to change anyway—she left the dressing room and found Harry tapping on his leg softly.

"Harry," she called softly, gaining his attention. "How-how do I look?" she asked shyly.

His eyes widened, seeing Hermione in that dress. "Smashing," he complimented. _Her legs look even longer in that dress than those minuscule spandex shorts!_

She shrugged, fixing the straps of her dress. "I don't know, the straps are falling off my shoulders."

"Get a smaller size," he said.

"Lord, then I'd be a small," she murmured, raising one eyebrow. "Well, no matter, I just won't get the dress. Let me just get my clothes and we'll look at a few more," she said, walking back into the dressing rooms. She gathered her clothes and walked back out without changing.

"Stand up," she told him, and after he complied she dropped her clothes onto the seat.

"Now your seat is saved and you and I can look for them," she informed him, taking him by the elbow and leading him to a few more dresses. "How about this one?" she asked, pointing at a dress. It of a scarf print, tighter at the waist and flaring out until it layered out from just slightly above her knees to a bit past. The handkerchief print and waistline, along with the colours, she thought it could really compliment skin colour.

"Nice," he said, nodding.

She nodded too, and took a small size. "Why don't you take a few more dresses for me that you think are nice?"

"What's your size?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Small!" she told him before heading off to the dressing rooms.

_Bloody hell, how am I supposed to do this? I've never gone _dress _shopping! Okay, just take something that would look pretty on her—in a size small—and… give it to her? _He shook his head. _I'm just going to pick a few dresses and give them to her. Yeah, that sounds okay. _

He found one that was sort of like the one Hermione took a few moments ago, but it was striped with green, black, and white colours. He thought that he might as well let Hermione try it, since it looked nice. And it matched his eyes, he noted with a grin. He couldn't find one that was a small, so he took a medium and an extra small instead, not knowing which one she'd rather go for.

Hermione came out moments after and he turned around. "What's the verdict?" she asked, smiling. He couldn't help but silently gulp as he saw her breasts close together. She saw this and rolled her eyes. _Typical male. _

"So," she said again, "what do you think?"

"I like that one," he said. He walked over and handed her the dress style he got. "There wasn't a small…" He shrugged. "Can I sit down? This dress shopping isn't really my forte, or my area of expertise."

"This matches your eyes," she murmured thoughtfully, looking at the dress. Putting the medium sized one on the return rack, she looked at the extra small. _A bit tight, but I'll still try it. _

"Hermione, have you heard a word I've said?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, sure," she said, waving him off. "Go ahead."

He nodded slowly. He moved her clothes so they were situated on his lap before sitting down. He looked at the dress a bit more, and he covered his mouth with his hand so she—nor any one else, for that matter—would see the very wide grin he was sporting. She turned around and Harry's eyes went wide.

He stood up quickly before anyone could notice and stood in front of her. "Yes?" she questioned, seeing him in the mirror.

"A bit of your dress was caught in your knickers," he answered, taking hold of the piece and taking it out. She squeaked and turned around speedily, her eyes wide when she saw Harry's face. "Nice knickers, by the way," he grinned. "Though I never knew you had green lace," he continued, his grin not leaving his face.

She recovered quickly, smirking. "Consider ourselves even, then. I saw your boxers, you saw my knickers." Turning around briskly, she went back into the dressing room.

Still grinning wildly, he took Hermione's clothes back on his lap and sat once more. _Green lace… just another piece of fabric I get to add to my world of fantasies about her. _He looked down and saw her clothes, neatly folded on his lap. Her jeans, her shirt, and—"Her bra," he whispered. _I'm so horny today. _He shook his head. _She's your best friend, the only one that's a girl. I can't think like this, or else I'll muck up my chances at having anything with her. _Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and willed himself not to think of Hermione in knickers.

She came out a minute later, frowning slightly. "It's sort of tight," she murmured.

He shrugged, standing up and putting her clothes on the seat. "No matter," he said, standing in front of her. "You still look really… sexy."

She blushed, and tilted her head slightly away. "No I don't," she muttered.

He nodded, holding her by the shoulders. "Yes you do, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. So what if the dress is a little on the small side?" he shrugged. "I certainly don't care."

"Of course _you _don't," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're a male; the tighter, the smaller, the less, the better, right?" She didn't wait for him to answer: "Of course."

He chuckled. "For some, yes. But not all," he smiled, giving her cheek a soft kiss. "Now c'mon and buy a dress. I'm getting bored of just sitting and watching that child lick a lolly."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mister Impatient. Just give me a few more minutes to change and we'll buy something. And besides, we have you get _you _something, too."

"I only need a shirt," he answered, sitting back down. "I'm just going to wear a jean, a shirt and a suit jacket. Nothing too fancy, nothing too casual." He shrugged, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Again I say: typical male."

He simply grinned.

--------------

"Your total is £45.71," said the woman, putting Hermione's dress and shoes in a bag.

"Oh bullocks," muttered Hermione, finding only 30 pounds in her wallet.

"Do you have enough?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"I only have 30," she murmured. "I guess I'll just have to get this at a later—"

"No you won't," intervened Harry. "I'll pay for the rest."

"Harry, you don't have to," she said, looking at him.

"I insist," he told her, taking out his wallet and handing the woman 15 more pounds and 71 pence.

Hesitantly, she nodded, handing her the 30 pounds she did have.

"Such a lovely boyfriend you have there," the woman complimented, smiling. "I wish my boyfriend were like that."

They blushed. "We're not—" Harry tried to say, but was cut off by the woman.

"Who wants the receipt?"

"Give it to her," answered Harry, still blushing. There was no point in telling her now.

"Have a good day, you two," said the woman, still smiling.

"You too," they murmured in unison, taking the bag and leaving.

Hermione shook her head, taking the bag from Harry. _I only wish Harry and I were dating. He'd never fancy me. Maybe he would… he did call me sexy. _She blushed again.

"Where to now?" asked Hermione.

"Let's go to one of the stores I shop at," answered Harry, putting his hand on her lower back and leading her towards the general direction. "I'll just get my shirt and we can do whatever tickles your fancy after," he continued.

She nodded, enjoying the sensations of Harry's large, warm hand on her back.

In matter of a minute they found themselves in one of Harry's favourite stores. He got a silk black shirt and quickly purchased it, returning to Hermione's side in matter of a few minutes.

_That was fast, _she thought, raising an eyebrow. "Where to next?" she asked.

"Wherever your heart desires," he said grinning.

--------------

A few hours later, Harry and Hermione were finally able to drive home. They went to one of the restaurants in the mall, laughing and talking about topics ranging from what they were going to major in University, to what the weather was predicting tomorrow.

"You want to be a physician," murmured Hermione, watching Harry make a right. "And I a surgeon." She nodded, watching her house come closer and closer. "How interesting."

"I guess," he shrugged. "You and I have a fair number of things in common, so I wasn't too surprised when we both chose the medical field."

She nodded thoughtfully. All too soon, her house came into view, and Harry pulled right in front of it. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to do some homework," said Hermione, her lips curving upward into a wistful smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning? Seven," she reminded him, though there was no need to.

He nodded. "Yeah. See you in the morning."

"Bye," said she, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. After, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, smiling when he almost instantly wrapped his around her waist. Pulling back, she saw the question in his eyes. "Thank you, for helping me buy the dress today."

He shook his head. "It was no problem, Hermione. Really, it wasn't." He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Bye," he murmured, watching her smile and leave his car, bag in hand.

The moment he saw her form disappear into the house, Harry's mind started working again. _I forgot to ask her, _he thought, eyes widening dramatically. He groaned, banging his head on the steering wheel for a few moments. _I'm so stupid. So stupid, I am. Ugh, how stupid could I get? _He shook his head, starting the car again.

"Perhaps I should write a note to myself, reminding myself to ask her to the dance," he murmured to himself. Signing softly, he put the car in drive and headed towards his house.

**Swishy's Notes: **I dunno, but I sort of see Harry and Hermione going into the medical field. No idea why, I just do.

REVIEW!!!! Please…???

**Random Ramblings**

**Swishy: **haha, we should be geeks and send each other letters! - like a long distance note

**Jenn: **fight over who's story is cornier

**Swishy: **haha, that'd be so awesome

**Jenn: **that would be hilarious - one worded letters

**Swishy: **just use the same paper over and over again - and then we could do it in different designs

**Jenn: **the bigger the better - who can write it bigger

**Swishy: **oh yeah - see how many papers we use until the gov't finally decides to arrest us

**Jenn: **end up in jail still sending letters to each other - saying of course MINE

**Swishy: **then we'll use chalk or something and write on the jail walls - you and I will become legends - we'll be known as "MINE!" "NO, MINE!!!"

**Jenn: **eventually forget what we were arguing about

**Swishy: **yeah - cuz we'll be 98 and fighting - we'll be thinking who wants the cream of wheat or something

**Jenn: **what was GH again? - be so old we forget

**Swishy: **"Me!!!" -cough, hackle, cough- "NO, MINE!"

-- Hehe, we should

PS: Don't forget to vote on our polls! (They're found on our profiles; both mine and hers.)


	7. Spiked in the face

**A/N: **Do you think you can review that much in the other chapters? Hah I got more reviews when Swizzle wrote it. Okay so thanks again to Swizzle for writing chapter six for me. So here we are chapter seventh and final chapter of Gryffindor High…..hah just kidding. Why do I write these things I bet half of you don't even read them, oh well………

Well enjoy the chapter!

Jenn

**Chapter 7: **Spiked in the face

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hearing the radio clock go off, Hermione groaned and rolled over, then slamming her hand on her alarm clock. At least it stopped beeping. She laid there for a couple of seconds before pushing the covers off of her body and sitting up. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up walking over to her dresser. Grabbing a pair of faded jeans with a small hole right above the knee, her red, white, and gold Gryffindor/Volleyball invitational shirt, undergarments, and her deodorant she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Pulling her blue plaid pajama pants down, along with knickers, and pulling her white shirt and bra over her head, letting them drop to the floor, she stepped into the shower. She turned the water on hot and let the water pour over her face. After her hair was wet, she picked up the shampoo bottle and squirt some of the shampoo in her hand. She began rubbing it in her hair, spreading it everywhere in her hair.

Then rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she started to wash her body with her body wash. She rinsed the soap off of her body and turned the water off. Opening the curtain and wrapping the light green towel around her body, she stepped out of the shower.

Hermione grabbed another towel and began drying her hair with it until the water stopped dripping from her hair. She put her bra and knickers on along with her jeans and shirt.

Walking back into her bedroom, she picked up her brush and began running it through her hair.

When the knots were all brushed out she put it in a ponytail with her bangs parted to the side slightly covering her face. After deciding her hair was decent and applied a bit of make up, she gathered her school bag, duffle bag, and purse. With a quick glimpse around the room making sure she had everything, she headed downstairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, walking into the kitchen. She found her father sitting at the table reading the paper while her mother was preparing breakfast.

Hermione took a seat across from her father. "Are you coming to my game tonight?" she asked, pouring a glass of orange juice and taking a small drink.

After taking a drink of his coffee, her father answered, "We should be able to make it."

"If you don't mind, I was going to stay after the game to watch Harry's football game," Hermione told them, taking a piece of the toast her mom had just placed on the table.

"We don't mind. Is Harry going to bring you home afterwards?" she asked, sitting next to her husband. Hermione nodded before taking another bite of her piece of toast. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was seven o'clock already. Dropping the piece of toast and gathering all of her stuff, she started jogging out of the house. "Bye mum, dad!"

When she walked outside she saw Harry, just then pulling up to her house in his car. She walked up to his car and opened the door that led to the backseat of the car. Putting her duffle bag and school bag right next to Harry's, she closed the door and opened the passenger side door.

After she climbed in, Harry said, "Good morning," pulling out of her driveway and starting to drive down the street.

A small silence went by until Hermione asked, "Are you ready for your game tonight?" She stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't think the team we're playing tonight is too difficult," he answered, taking a right turn. "How about you?" he asked, glancing at her for a moment, seeing that she was looking out the window.

She turned to look at him and said, "I dunno. The team is fine, but I don't know much about the team we're playing tonight," she answered, turning her attention towards the road ahead.

"Ravenclaw is good, but you should be able to beat them," he told her. "I'll be there too," he told her, hoping to relieve her in some way, but she didn't show any sign of relief.

Remembering the last game against Hufflepuff and how Harry was late, she asked, "Are you actually going to be there on time?" She chuckled.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah there isn't any practice tonight so I'll be there on time," stealing a glance of her and seeing she was staring right back at him.

"I'm going to hold you to that Potter," she informed him, smiling.

"Are you coming to _my_ game?" Harry asked her, already knowing she probably was.

Hermione thought for a moment playfully, "Well my game is at six and yours is at seven-thirty. My parents said I could go, so yeah I should be there," she explained. "The whole Gryffindor High girl population will probably be there," she murmured.

Even though she said it so quiet Harry still heard it and chuckled. "You're probably right."

"Aren't I always," Hermione said playfully, Harry just shook his head smiling.

They pulled up to Gryffindor High, after finding a parking space they both stepped out. Each opened the side door leading to the backseat on their sides and pulled out their school bags and sports bags. Harry closed the door and waited for Hermione to shut hers and for her to stand beside him. She shut the door and they both headed towards the school having a short conversation.

---------------------

After third hour Harry headed towards Hermione's locker, he was going to ask her to homecoming. He figured he had delayed it long enough he was just going to come out and ask her. "Hermione will you go to homecoming with me," he murmured to himself as he made his way down the hall. He kept practicing in his head over and over again. Harry was now only a couple of feet away from his destination, _who is that? _He wondered when he saw someone standing next to Hermione talking to her. The guy had blonde hair with blue eyes, he was muscular and tall.

Harry knew who this was. His name was Brad; he's dated just about _every _girl on the volleyball team and cheated on just about all of them. _What if he's trying to--oh no, _Harry thought. Harry walked up to them, "Hey Mione," he greeted trying to grab her attention but it didn't work. Brad gave Harry a dirty look, "Oh hi Brad didn't see you there," Harry lied.

Brad nodded, "Sure Potter." Then he turned back to Hermione a smirk on his face, "So will you go to homecoming with me?" Brad asked.

_No, no, no, no. Say no, _Harry thought. Hermione just stood their shocked but not showing any sign of it. "Well," Hermione began. _Well Harry's not going to ask, _"Sure," she answered. Harry couldn't believe it.

"Great," Brad answered a grin on his face. "So I'll pick you up around…seven?"

"Yeah that's fine," Brad walked off. Hermione replied shutting her locker a smile on her face. "So Harry--" she turned and saw that he was gone. _Where did he go? _She thought. Hermione shrugged it off and began walking to fourth hour.

"Hmm..." she murmured to herself, walking into the classroom, unknowingly taking her usual seat next to Harry, who was already sitting there.

Harry's frown deepened, and he tried to move his chair a bit farther from hers. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed. _I bet she's too busy ogling over Brad and how tidy and attractive she'll look in that too small a dress. _He closed his eyes, willing those images to evaporate, but to no use.

"Hey Hermione," greeted Brad, a wide smile on his face. "Why don't you sit with me today? Potter doesn't feel to well." He threw a smirk in his direction.

Harry glared at him.

Smiling, Hermione replied, "Only if he doesn't mind. Harry and I sit together in nearly every--"

"Go ahead," he interrupted, waving her off. Is temper was starting to flare. "I don't mind." Seeing her skeptical look, he added, "Really, I don't."

Nodding, she gathered her books and bag, standing up. "Okay, then. Brad, where do you usually sit?"

"Just follow me, milady," said Brad, stretching his arms out, a silent offer to carry her books. Blushing, she gave them to him and they left.

_Hermione isn't a little girl where she needs people to carry her books. She's got muscle; she's not weak. _He rolled his eyes. Carrying the girl's books was so old-fashioned. _Shut up, Potter. You know you would've done it in a heartbeat if you would've thought it, _his mind reeled. _You're just jealous that Brad asked her before you, and now you're going to mope about it. _

"I will not mope about it," he muttered, taking out his pencil, notebook, scientific calculator, and hard book. _I should probably think from now on, though. People are starting to stare. _

"Class!" shouted the teacher, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "Today you'll be working with partners. I'll be passing out a packet of work, and the first group to complete it won't have to take the calculus test tomorrow. You have until the end of the class."

Harry wasn't paying attention to the teacher, rather finding it more interesting to wonder how Hermione could ever say yes to a guy like that. But then again, she was new and didn't know how people were, so he'd have to excuse that. _But still, it's not right. I knew I should've plucked up the courage to ask her when we went shopping. I'm so stupid! Stupid Potter. I'm so stupid._

Rolling his eyes, he didn't notice a lonely boy walking towards him and asking if they'd be partners. Everyone else was already partnered. "Yeah, sure," he muttered, looking at the various problems.

"If you don't want to be my partner," said the boy, "it's all right."

"No, it's okay," insisted Harry. "I'm just not having a good day. I'm sorry if I sounded rude."

He nodded. "By the way, my name is Neville."

Smiling, Harry nodded. "My name is Harry." After a moment of letting each other introduce, they looked at the work. There had to be at least 30 problems. "Well, let's get started, then, shall we?"

Chuckling--he, too, saw the amount of problems in the packet--he replied, "We shall. And hopefully, we won't have to take the test, either."

"Hopefully," muttered Harry, opening his notebook. Soon, he and Neville started working out a plan. He'd do all of the even problems, while Neville did the odd. It would be quicker. Before long, the two started working.

Mid way through, he looked over towards his partner. He wasn't a bad guy, Neville. Perhaps they could even be friends. Shrugging softly, he went back to his work, not even noticing the annoyed look on Hermione's face. Hermione turned back to her work, trying but failing to focus on it.

_What's his problem? One minute he's all happy then Brad asked me--no way. Harry would never ask me to the dance--would he? _Hermione wondered on just staring at the packet with a concentrated expression. "Hermione," Brad called softly, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Did you get the answer for number thirty?" he asked her pointing to the question on the page.

"Uh…um…it's 3," Hermione randomly answered not knowing the real answer. Brad looked at her funny. "What?"

"I don't think it's three," Brad told her staring at the problem with a concentrated face trying to figure the problem out. Hermione glanced at Harry; he was explaining something to his partner. She turned back to Brad who was scribbling quickly which Hermione soon saw that he was solving the problem.

Across the room Neville and Harry had just finished their packet. They took the packets up to the teacher who skimmed all of the pages making sure they were all done. "Looks like we have our winners, good job Potter and Longbottom," the teacher told them a small smile on her face.

Harry gave Neville a quick high five and then returned to his seat. Soon after Harry had sat down the bell rang and he excited the room trying to get far away from Hermione, he just couldn't talk to her right now.

Harry hurried to his locker, after unlocking it he put his calculus book in there grabbing his notebook. "What's your hurry?" a voice said, Harry closed his locker door and found Hermione who was standing there confused. Harry just walked off ignoring her; she hurried after him grabbing his arm. "What's your problem?" she asked him starting to get annoyed.

He just stared into her eyes, standing there not taking his eyes off of hers. "You want to know what my problem is."

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Brad is," Harry told her, it was the truth. He didn't want to see Brad hurt her like he had hurt so many other girls. Brad was a jerk it was as simple as that. He didn't care about others only himself.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "I can't believe this, just because Brad got the guts to ask me first you're acting like a little boy who didn't get his way," Hermione nearly shouted.

"Hermione he's a jerk," Harry tried telling her.

She looked at him angrily, "How would you know? Honestly you don't even know him."

"Neither do you. You didn't even know he existed until today." Harry took a deep breath and said, "He's all sweet now right?" Hermione nodded wondering where he was going with this. "A couple of days maybe even months from now he'll start lying to you and distancing himself from you," he paused for a moment. "Soon enough you'll find out that he has another girl on the side, and then I'll be left to pick up the pieces." With that Harry walked off not wanting to hear anything she had to say, leaving Hermione standing in the hall way all alone.

_-------------------------_

When the dismissing bell rang Hermione walked to her locker then to the cafeteria where the rest of the volleyball team was. Hermione took her seat next to Sarah after throwing her duffle bag on the table. "Tough day?" Sarah asked.

She just nodded, "Harry and I are fighting."

"About?" Sarah asked curiously.

"He's mad because some guy asked me to homecoming before he did," Hermione explained. "So he told me that Brad was a jerk and he is only going to hurt me," she continued.

Sarah nodded slowly understanding. "Looks like its official. Brad Thomson has dated or asked out every girl on the volleyball team." Hermione looked at her confused, "You were the only girl on the volleyball team Brad Thomson hasn't dated or asked out," Sarah explained.

Hermione sat there a bit surprised, "You went out with him," Hermione asked, Sarah nodded.

"It lasted about," Sarah thought for a moment, "a week."

"Why did you break up?" Hermione asked hoping Harry wasn't right. Sarah began looking all around.

"You see Jamie over there," Sarah asked pointing towards Jamie who was in a conversation with Nikki, Hermione nodded. "He cheated on me with her or her with me. Jamie and I hated each other for the longest time, but now we're back to being friends," Sarah explained.

_He was right, _Hermione thought. _But just because he's done it before doesn't mean he'll do it again. _"Just because he's--"

"Done it before it doesn't mean he will do it again," Sarah finished for her. "That's why he's done it to just about the whole volleyball team, and oh the entire girls field hockey team," Sarah continued leaving Hermione shocked. "The point is he's a jerk."

She sat silent for a moment, "People change," she told Sarah. "And I can date whoever I want." _I wonder if she even believes half the shit she says, _Sarah thought.

Sarah sighed, "I'm not telling you that you can't date him, I'm telling you to be cautious." Sarah explained standing up and walking away. Hermione stood up following her to get in line for dinner. Hermione thought about it as she stood in line, first Harry and now Sarah. They both wouldn't lie would they? _Maybe Brad is just a jerk. But he's so sweet. _Hermione shook her head not wanting to think about it anymore.

--------------------------

"And Ravenclaw scores once again!" the announcer said as Ravenclaw scored their 15th point. The server for Ravenclaw prepared to serve and then served it over hand. The ball came right to Hermione; she swung but missed the ball.

"What was that Granger," Coach Landers shouted from the sidelines. The rest of the team just shook their heads and shot glares her way. The ball got served again, once again coming in Hermione's direction. Getting frustrated Hermione jumped up and spiked it right over smacking someone in the face.

"Ooohh!" the audience gasped as they watched the girl fall down on her butt. They saw that she had blood trickling down from her nose.

Hermione ducked under the net and kneeled down by the girl, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that," Hermione apologized.

"Sure," she replied as Ravenclaw's coach jogged over and walked the girl off the court. Another girl from the bench took her place.

"Foul on Gryffindor, Ravenclaw serve," the ref told them.

The game started back up, Ravenclaw winning fifteen to nine, the point Hermione had just gotten not counting. Ravenclaw served it over, the ball coming in Sarah's direction. Sarah bumped it making it go in Nikki's direction; Nikki volleyed it over scoring Gryffindor a point. As Jamie prepared to serve Hermione glanced into the stands, Harry wasn't there. Even though they were fighting he had promised to be there. _His game starts in a minute, _Hermione remembered as Jamie served the ball over.

One of the players on Ravenclaw swung to bump the ball but missed as Hermione had done earlier in the game. The same player who missed it rolled it under the net to Jamie who picked it up and prepared to serve it once again. When she served it the ball went to the back set of people who managed to get it to the front row. Who then volleyed it over, right to Hermione. _I'm not going to screw up this time, _Hermione thought as she volleyed it over the net, gaining Gryffindor another point.

Hermione glanced up at the clock twelve to fifteen with two minutes left. _We can do it, _Hermione assured herself.

Winning by two points Gryffindor High's volleyball team headed to the locker room. After changing clothes Hermione found her parents outside of the locker room waiting to congratulate their daughter. Hermione gave them each a hug, "Great game sweetheart," Greg told her.

Jane glanced at her watch, "Oh honey we better let you go Harry's game starts in a bit." "By the way where was Harry during the game?"

"I dunno," Hermione answered. _Harry's game, he didn't come to mine why should I go to his? _Hermione thought. _Because he's your friend, _Hermione answered herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Brad walking up, "Great game." He told her hugging her. _This is odd, _she thought.

Greg had a confused expression while Jane smiled, "Who is this?" she asked.

"This is--" Hermione began but was interrupted by Brad.

"Brad Thomson," Brad introduced shaking Greg's hand.

"Uh-huh," Greg replied receiving a nudge by Jane. Greg eyed him up and down, _I like Harry better_, he thought. "I'm Greg, Hermione's father."

Jane seeing that Greg was looking at Brad oddly like he was going to kill him said, "We better be going so you can get to Harry's game."

"Yeah, bye." Hermione told them, watching them walk away. _What now? _She asked herself. She turned to Brad, "I'm going to the football game." Leaving Brad in the hall way, she headed towards the football field.

Hermione reached the field and took a seat in front of the 'groupies'. _More like stalkers, _Hermione thought chuckling slightly. She glanced up at the clocks and saw that it was five minutes into the game. Ravenclaw had the ball just outside the goalie box. Gryffindor's goalie was ready for the boy from Ravenclaw to shoot when one of the defenders stole the ball and dribbled up the line with the white ball. When the defender, number twelve Hermione noted, reached the center line he passed it to Harry. Harry began running up the left side line with the ball. The crowd including Hermione all stood up watching as Harry dribbled up the field.

When Harry was at the exact angle to cross it in he kicked it, the ball went into the right corner, the goalie missing it by a couple inches. The crowd started to cheer. The guys all took their positions, the ref blew the whistle and the center of Ravenclaw passed it to his left. He dribbled the ball up the left side line, taking a shot when he reached the goalie box but the goalie caught it. "What a weak shot," Hermione mumbled to herself.

Ten more minutes passed and the score was still at one to nothing. "Go ask her," one of the girls behind Hermione whispered. "Come on Ginny do it," another one of the girls whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Fine," one of them said. The girl stood up and took a seat next to Hermione, Hermione just kept her eyes on Harry as he carried the ball up the field.

"So you and Brad Thomson?" the girl asked. "But you seem to be checking Potter out." Hermione just ignored her, _wow gossip travels fast around this school. _"You know, Brad only asked you because you're the new girl," the red headed girl informed her. "And Potter, he only hangs out with you because he pities you." The girl told her. Hermione didn't believe a word of it, she knew Harry likes her for her. Noticing, Hermione hardly ever took her eyes off of Harry she said, "So you fancy Potter?"

"No," Hermione lied getting annoyed with the girl.

The girl got closer, "Good, because he's mine." With that she left to her 'pack'. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle _Harry would never 'belong' to one of his groupies, _she thought as Harry's friend Martin scored a goal.

----------------------

With an ending score of three to one, Hermione grabbed her school bag and duffle bag, and headed towards Harry's car. She reached his car and leaned up against it waiting for Harry to come. Harry walked up surprised to see her there, he figured she wouldn't come and Brad would have given her a ride.

"What isn't Brad giving you a ride?" Harry asked coldly putting his duffle bag and school bag in the back seat.

Hermione shot a nasty glare his way, "He left already, because I wanted to go to your game." Harry stood silent, "Why do you have to be such a git?" She asked him not expecting for him to answer.

"You haven't even been here that long. You have no clue how many girls he has hurt," Harry shouted back at her.

"Why are you so worried about it?"

Harry stepped closer to her and sighed, "Because you're my friend. I've watched him hurt so many girls, and not give a shit about it," Harry explained.

"I can take care of myself," Hermione told him offended. "I am a big girl you know."

"Fine," Harry said knowing Hermione was too stubborn and she needed to learn for herself. After that he opened the driver's side door and climbed inside. He looked at Hermione standing there, "You coming?" He asked her not wanting to leave her out in the night all alone. Hermione nodded grabbing her stuff putting it in the backseat, then climbing in the passenger's seat.

After fifteen to twenty minutes they were in front of Hermione's house. "Bye," Hermione told him opening the car door. Before she stepped out Harry lightly grabbed her arm. Hermione smiled faintly and leaned over to hug him. Maybe things were okay. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist loosely. Hermione gave him a light kiss on the cheek before exciting the car.

"Bye," Harry told her as she grabbed her bags out of the back seat. Harry waited until she reached the front door before he took off.

--------------------------

**A/N: **So review as if I'm Swizzle, because all of you review more when she writes it. Ha-ha oh well I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. More like distracted but oh well.

Jenn

**Random Ramblings**

**Let'sGoBANANAS: **I need a RR

**Swishy: **_hmph _

**Swishy: **_okay _

**Swishy: **_uh _

**Swishy: **_think of something to start on _

**Let'sGoBANANAS: **Banizzle

**Let'sGoBANANAS: **ha-ha

**Swishy: **_Swianana _

**Let'sGoBANANAS: **haha

**Let'sGoBANANAS: **Swizzle and Banizzle

**Let'sGoBANANAS: **haha

**Swishy: **_haha _

**Swishy: **_yeah _

**Swishy: **_reminds me of badizzle _

**Swishy: **_just like gyros remind me of gyrate _

**Let'sGoBANANAS: **hah

**Swishy: **_or like an orange reminds me of bananas _

**Let'sGoBANANAS: **okay


	8. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

**Author's Notes: **So…I have like nothing to say honestly. Hm…I have some advice NEVER LET THE DRUMMER SING!

And I must clarify something, I am and not and never will be swishandflicks twin (a.k.a. Miss Stalkerina)'s BBFF. She creeps me out honestly. Read my profile for more details.

Banizzle

**Chapter 8: **Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry groaned as he rolled out of bed. It was the morning of the homecoming game but he still didn't want to go to the game. He stretched his arms out yawning. Running a hand through his hair, he walked to his dresser. After grabbing a t-shirt, a pair of jeans with holes on the knees, a pair of boxers, and his Old Spice deodorant, he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Entering the bathroom he stripped down and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on and let it run over his face and body, waking him up a bit more. Harry reached over grabbing his shampoo, putting some in his hands and rubbing it throughout his hair. Rinsing his hair he began washing his body with his body soap.

Soon after rinsing he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a slightly smaller towel to dry his hair. When his hair was drip free he threw the towel down and took his towel around his waist off as well. Slipping on his boxers, then his pants. Before slipping his shirt on he opened his deodorant and put some under each arm. When he was done dressing he began to comb through his hair attempting to make it stay down. _Screw it, _Harry thought dropping the comb and exciting the bathroom.

Checking to make sure his football uniform was in there he grabbed his duffle bag along with school bag. He headed into the kitchen to find something to eat but glanced at the clock and saw it was already seven. "Shit," Harry said before grabbing all of his bags and his car keys. He excited the door, unlocking his car he threw his duffle bag and school bag in the back seat.

After climbing into the drivers seat he pulled out of the drive way and pulled up to Hermione's house. Soon after Hermione came running out the door package of Poptarts hanging from her mouth, she mumbled something. Harry took the package of Poptarts out of her mouth, "Sorry," she apologized for being late.

Harry chuckled glancing at the clock then saying, "It's okay I'm running a bit late this morning too."

Hermione tossed her bags in the backseat and climbed into the passenger's seat. When she shut the door Harry began driving off, Hermione got settled and began opening her package of Poptarts. Hermione held one of the two Poptarts up and offered it to Harry, "Thanks." Harry accepted the Poptart and took a bite.

Hermione began breaking pieces off of hers and sticking them in her mouth one at a time. They pulled up to school in about ten minutes. When they entered the school Harry followed Hermione to her locker like he did practically every day. She opened her locker, "You know I don't need an escort," Hermione told him jokingly.

Harry shrugged, "Wouldn't want Bra--" he began.

"Harry," Hermione scolded interrupting him. He shut his mouth and walked off avoiding another argument, _she'll see. _

-----------------------

Later on that day Harry and Hermione had planned to meet each other in the library during study hall sixth period. When they met up they found a table and left their bags and other stuff there. As Hermione searched for a book Harry trailed behind glancing at the books as he passed pretending to be interested in their contents. Hermione would glance at him and silently laugh at his sad attempt pretending to be interested then she would turn back to her search for a book.

As they walked up and down the isle of books they bumped into each other accidentally. They just smiled and continued on. Hermione eyed the books with a concentrated look. She turned to Harry, "I can't find any books on World War II on these shelves. Do you know where I can find some?"

"Yeah they are probably in the back of the library," he informed her.

"Then," she began, "I'm off to the back." Harry grabbed her arm realizing what happens in the back because obviously Hermione didn't know. "What?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression. _What is up with him lately, _she wondered.

"You can't go back there," Harry told her hoping she didn't ask why.

Hermione looked at him funny with a small smile playing at her lips, "Why?" she asked. _Dammnit, _Harry thought. Harry hesitated on giving her an answer, trying to come up with an explanation. As Harry thought Hermione took her arm back and set off towards the back. Harry realized this and grabbed hold of her arm once again. She stopped and crossed her arms waiting for an explanation, annoyed.

"You can't go back there because," Harry paused trying to think of how he should say it. "Because people do other "things" back there. They don't go back there for books," he explained in a serious tone but Hermione just laughed.

"Sure Harry," she replied heading towards the back. Then something occurred to her she turned and said, "Wait how would you know?" She asked curious to how Harry would know.

He sat there for a moment silently then said, "My friends informed me of their experiences. Then I started to realize why girls and occasional guys-who thought I was gay for some reason- began asking to go and "study" with them in the library," he explained, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "That's not funny; it's odd having someone of the same sex asking to go "study" in the library. And having girls you don't even know asking to go."

She shook her head, "Oh Harry you haven't come out of the closet yet?" Hermione asked chuckling.

"I never went _in _the closet," Harry explained watching Hermione read the spines of the books, occasionally pulling one out and look inside.

Hermione chuckled, "Sure Harry." She continued down the isle of books until she found one she found interesting. Hermione pulled the book from the shelf and headed towards the table. On his way back following Hermione to the table Harry grabbed a random book.

The two of them sat at the table opening their books, Hermione read while Harry pretended to. He was really watching as Hermione did, he liked the concentrated look she got when she read. After a while he turned his attention to his book, he read a sentence or two before wondering, _what the hell am I reading? _

"Um Harry," Harry looked up at her silently waiting for her to speak. "What on earth are you reading?" she asked after reading the cover of his book. Harry closed the book and read the cover, _Planning for Fatherhood: For Teens. _His eyes wide in shock, he turned to Hermione to explain. He found Hermione covering her mouth trying hard not to laugh. "Planning on being a father sometime soon?" She asked barely holding in her laugh.

"No, it's just a random book I picked up," Harry told her but she didn't give in on this one.

"Uh-huh," she said in a disbelieving tone. "At least now I know you aren't gay," Hermione told him teasingly. "Although there isn't any proof other than the book. Plenty of gay guys get girls pregnant. Did you think she was a guy?" Hermione added before the bell rang. Hermione exited the library before Harry could argue. _Please me a father, I'm still a virgin. And how am I gay I'm head over heels for you right? _Harry gathered his bag and headed towards the library exit.

------------------------

The Gryffindor High football team stood at the bench listening to the coach's speech (which no one listens to). Once the speech was over the starting line up headed out to the field. Harry stood in the center staring Slytherin's center forward in the eyes. "Hey Potter long time no see," he said.

"Maybe that's a good thing Malfoy," Harry said.

The ref walked up ready to start the game the ball in his hand. "You're going down Potter," Malfoy told him smirking.

Harry chuckled slightly, "Oh like last year when we beat you 5 to 0." Malfoy gave something that sounded like a growl then backed away into his position. The ref set the red and gold football in the center. Stepping back the ref put the whistle in his mouth and blew starting the game. Harry passed to his left wing. Number 19, the left wing, dribbled the ball up a couple of yards before it was intercepted by one of the Slytherin players. Harry groaned and turned to run in the other direction.

Harry stopped when the defense intercepted a pass to the center forward, Malfoy. Almost as if it was instinct the defense player passed it to Harry, he got the ball a yard or two from the center line and began running towards the other end. Malfoy seeing that his teammates gave up chasing Harry after Harry got ahead of them started chasing after Harry. When Malfoy was a foot away from Harry he slid and tripped Harry. Harry fell onto the ground that was wet from the rain earlier that day.

Malfoy smirked at Harry laying on the ground looking up at Malfoy. The ref called a foul, Harry stood up to take the penalty kick. Once the ref blew the whistle Harry passed to Martin who took it towards the right corner. Martin prepared to cross the ball, Harry and Malfoy raced towards the center pushing off each other. "You're not getting that ball Potter," Malfoy said.

"Watch me," Harry said speeding ahead. Getting to the goalies' just in time Harry headed the mud covered ball, leaving mud on Harry's forehead. The mud covered ball slipped right between the goalie's hand and the corner of the net. The crowd all stood up cheering. While jogging towards the center with a grin on his face, Harry received high fives from the guys. Harry scanned the audience as he stood in his position waiting for the whistle, looking for Hermione. Harry spotted her near the front smiling, she waved at him and he just smiled as the whistle was blown.

After the whistle was blown Slytherin's center forward passed to his right. As Gryffindor went towards the player with the ball, he passed back to the center. Malfoy took the ball up straight down the center, going around each player who tried to stop him. _Can't these idiots do anything themselves, _Harry thought running towards Malfoy. Just as Malfoy was about to shoot Harry reached him and took the ball from him. Harry ran a couple feet away from Malfoy before passing it up to Martin.

In the stands Hermione was sitting alone watching the game. She had tried to get Sarah to come but Sarah had to work. In order for her to get off for the dance tomorrow she had to work today. So Hermione sat by herself. "Hey," someone said from behind her. She looked behind her and saw the boy Harry was partnered with in class the other day. "Don't you play on the volleyball team?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I'm Hermione," she told him.

"I'm Neville," he told her. "D-do you mind if I sit here? I don't have anyone to sit by," he asked pointing to the empty place next to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure, I don't mind." Neville took a seat next to her.

"So, do you play any sports?" Hermione asked after a while.

"I used to play cricket when I was younger--not on a team or anything, mind you--but I'm more into the sciences; environmental and biology, especially."

"Interesting," she murmured, though she smiled. "I played cricket with my parents, too, when I was a young child." She chuckled softly, watching Harry run down the field. The two stayed in silence for a bit, but then they saw a group of girls approaching the stands directly in front of them.

One had long, ginger hair, with sparkling brown eyes. She was very skinny and was sort of short, with a longer torso than legs. She wore a pair of tight, dirty (though they somehow managed to look goo on her) denim jeans, and a tight hooded sweatshirt. The girls around her wore a similar fashion.

They sat directly in front of Hermione and Neville. They started whispering and giggling, one occasionally pointing a finger towards Harry, Martin, or Malfoy.

"I know, right?" whispered the girl with ginger hair. "I don't know how Harry is able to stand her. She's dreadfully boring."

Hermione knew her from somewhere, but wasn't too sure. Was she in her Physical Education class? She shook her head. She and a few other players from the volleyball team--including a few soccer players from the boys' team--were in her class. Perhaps her lunch, she reasoned. _Yeah, it's lunch, _she remembered. The girl--Ginny, if she remembered correctly--had been one of the many girls surrounding Harry during the first time they sat together.

One of the girls looked behind her, and saw Hermione. She giggled, turned, and whispered into Ginny's ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore them," Neville whispered.

She smiled. "I will, Neville. Thanks."

He nodded, and then announced, "Oh, Slytherin just got a goal!" He groaned. "Hopefully we'll have another goal before halftime."

She nodded, "Yeah. It'd be horrible if we lost."

"I can't believe she's talking to _him!" _gasped Ginny, shaking her head. "He's so much better than her. I mean really, just visiting her once, and suddenly they're best friends. You'd think she'd consider her _boyfriend's," _she said this very loudly, "feelings."

"He's not my boyfriend," she muttered, despite knowing she was making a very big mistake.

Ginny turned around, her friends, whom she remembered was Parvati Patil, Nikki Droney, and Kayla Jaminson, along with a few other girls she didn't fully recognize. She wondered if they were girls in 9th standard. _Probably. _

_"_Did you say something, Granger?" she asked, her thickly lined eyes narrowing.

"No," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You know what, Hermione--"

"Ladies, ladies," intervened Neville, spreading his arm out wide. "There is _no_ need to fight! Please, we're here to see Gryffindor play and win, not watch you two go at it like some savage chimps!"

"Chimps?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow. "That's the best analogy you could come up with?"

"I didn't have time," Neville mumbled, smiling pitifully. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh dear god, you two are pathetic," muttered Ginny, turning around and catching Harry's eye (or she thought) for a moment. He waved, flashing a

large grin, and Ginny waved back. His eyebrows knit in confusion, and he motioned with his hands that it was the person behind her that he was waving to.

Hermione saw the exchange, and she grinned happily at him. His grin--if possible--got wider, and he waved at her. She was thankful that they had a time out, and so they had enough time to greet each other in the way they did. She blew a kiss at him, but Martin grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back to where his team was. She knew he saw what she did, though.

"Tramp," she heard Ginny mutter. "Watch until Brad hears about this."

Neville rolled his eyes. _Maybe this is why I don't have many friends. Girls are so complicated, and the blokes are just obsessed with football, or some other sport. No one likes science anymore. _

Hermione rolled her eyes once again. The whistle was blown for halftime; neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin had scored. Hermione stood up and began to walk down the bleachers, "Granger is leaving." One of the girls whispered happily to the others. Ginny had a smirk on her face until she saw where Hermione was really going, she was meeting Harry next to the team's bench.

When she reached him, Harry hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground and spinning her around once, she was shaking her head grinning when he set her down. Ginny saw this and hurried down there, "How dare she," she mumbled as she reached them. "Hem Hem," she said interrupting them. Both looked at her, Hermione rolling her eyes again. Ginny smiled sweetly, "Hello Harry, great game tonight." Hermione had the urge to roll her eyes again but didn't.

"Um…hi Ginny. Thanks," he said trying to be nice. He turned back to Hermione ignoring Ginny.

She stomped off, "You will be mine Harry Potter," she muttered angrily.

Ignoring the angry red head Harry asked, "How am I doing?"

Hermione smiled, "Brilliant. But you need two goals to win right?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head chuckling, "No we only need to win by one. You're thinking of volleyball, love." He explained not noticing that he referred to her as "love".

She couldn't help but blush and laugh at herself stupidly. "Oh yeah."

"Potter!" the coach shouted motioning for Harry to come and join the rest of the team.

Harry glanced over there and then back at Hermione, "Listen, do you think you could get me another orange Gatorade? I can pay you back later." Hermione thought for a moment, thinking if she had enough money in her purse.

"Yeah," she told him.

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thanks can you just set it on the bench?" She nodded and Harry went back to the bench. Retrieving her purse from her seat next to Neville, she headed towards the concession stand.

Hermione stood in line for five minutes listening to a guy change their order twenty different times. She reached the counter and got Harry's orange Gatorade, "That's two pounds and fifty centos please." Hermione handed the lady the money she had ready for the past couple minutes. As she was heading towards the bench with the Gatorade she kept her wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said automatically.

Straightening their shirt the person said, "No no it was my fault I really should pay more attention." Hermione looked up and saw a rather tall figure with ginger red hair. He stuck out his hand, "Ron Weasley."

With he free hand Hermione shook his hand, "Hermione Granger." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey Ron," a blond haired blue eyed guy said coming up standing next to Ron.

The guy looked at Hermione, "Oh hey Hermione didn't think you'd be here."

"Hey Brad," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Brad asked.

Hermione thought about it for a moment but thought it in polite to leave Neville there sitting alone. "I can't I'm here with a friend. Listen I have to go." She walked away leaving Brad and Ron there. Hermione set Harry's drink on the bench and walked back to her seat. "Anything exciting happen?" She asked Neville, he just shook his head and kept his eyes on the game.

The second half was almost over and it was still tied at one. With thirty seconds left Harry rushed down the field, going around each player that got in his way. Harry glanced up at the clock, 17 seconds left. He sped up a bit, _come on. _Ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds, Harry was almost there. The only players in his way now were the ones behind him--who will never catch him--the three defensive players ahead, and the goalie. _It's now or never, _he took a shot just outside the first goalie box.

The whole crowd stood up to see if the goal was going to go in. Just when the ball was about to slip into the top left corner the goalie jumped up and caught it. The buzzer went off. Both teams gathered up around the ref, "We're going to do a shoot out. The first team to score in a series of penalty shots will be the winner. The captains or coaches will choose the order in which you shoot in."

The teams took a moment to rest and choose the order they will shoot in. Surprisingly, the coach chose third. Usually he was first or second in shoot outs, he just shrugged it off maybe he wouldn't even have to go. Both teams walked back onto the field, the goalies going to the net. Slytherin was up first, number 17 was up. Gryffindor's goalie stood in ready position, waiting for him to take his shot. Setting the ball on the penalty mark the boy stepped back. Taking a deep breath the boy ran up and took a shot. The goalie jumped up and knocked it away before it slipped into the right hand corner.

Gryffindor cheered. Next up was Alec, the defense player. Even though he played defense he was an accurate kicker. Slytherin's goalie set himself in the goal in ready position just like Gryffindor's had done before. Alec ran up and kicked the ball. Slytherin's goalie dived and caught the ball before it made it into the left side.

"Dammit," Alec swore taking his place at the end of the line of Gryffindor's players. The goalie set up once again and so did Slytherin's next shooter. He took his shot and scored. Slytherin cheered on their teammate, while Gryffindor growled angrily. Harry looked over and saw Malfoy smirking. Harry turned his attention to Martin who was about to take his shot.

"No hold on son," the ref said holding his hand up stopping Martin from taking his shot. "If you don't score then Slytherin wins, but if you do we continue on. Martin nodded as the ref backed up signaling him to go. Even though Martin wasn't the most accurate shooter, he made it.

"Yes," Harry whispered giving Martin a slap on the back when he came back to stand at the end of the line. Malfoy was up next. He smirked back at Harry as he stepped from the ball ready to shoot. Malfoy took his shot, everyone watched anxiously. The ball was about to slip into the right side when the goalie dived and grabbed just before it went in.

"Potter you're up," the coach called. Harry walked down the line receiving words of encouragement from his teammates. Harry set the ball on the penalty mark and stepped back at an angle. Taking a moment before he kicked he searched the crowd for his female best friend, she was standing in the front smiling cheering him on. After a deep breathe Harry took his shot. Timed seemed as if it was in slow motion at he watched the ball grow closer and closer to the goal until it slipped into the right side. The goalie's timing was off as he dived but was too late. The whole team went and congratulated Harry.

---------------------------

Hermione waited outside the locker room for Harry to come out. After a fifteen minute wait Harry emerged from the boys' locker room. Hermione jumped when Harry surprisingly hugged her. When she realized it was Harry she hugged just as tightly as he was. "Great game."

"Yeah, it was nothing," Hermione chuckled shaking her head. "Come on let's get out of here before my "groupies" get here. Slinging his arm around her shoulders, they headed towards the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I am sorry it took so long to post but I had some major writer's block. And I just wasn't in the mood. Consider this your Christmas present. Merry Christmas!

Jenn

**Random Ramblings**

**Swizzle: **_you know what's awesome _

**Swizzle: **_SweetTart candy canes _

**Swizzle: **_those are to DIE for! _

**Banizzle: **then die for them

**Banizzle**: please?

**Banizzle**: haha

**Banizzle**: just kidding

**Swizzle**: _you better be _

**Banizzle: **what if I wasn't?

**Swizzle: **_then I'd travel to your house (I know where you live) and crash your computer and rip up your Harry Potter books _

**Banizzle: **gasp

**Banizzle: **you wouldn't?

**Swizzle: **_I would _

**Banizzle: **no

**Banizzle: **don't do it!

**Swizzle: **_too late _

**Swizzle**: _don't look in your room _

**Banizzle: **this should be the next RR

**Swizzle: **_haha _


	9. Just say it

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this took forever for me to write. I had to start over since the computer downstairs crashed, that and it hasn't been working too great so I couldn't get much done. I feel so bad it took me like what four weeks to update. Again I'm terribly sorry. Enjoy the chapter!

Jenn

**Chapter 9: Just Say It**

-----------------------------

"Mum! Do you know where my flats are?" Hermione called from her bedroom. Hermione was on her knees practically in her closet, looking for the flats she would be wearing to homecoming.

Her mother appeared in the doorway, "Hermione, the dance isn't until seven. And it's," she glanced at her watch, "Eight-thirty in the morning. You probably won't have to start getting ready until a couple of hours before."

Poking her head out of her closet she narrowed her eyes and said, "I know, but I want to have everything ready."

Missus Granger chuckled, "You left them in the living room last night after you played dress up in them for a half hour."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't playing dress up, I was breaking them in," she told her standing up and pulling her dress out of her closet. She set it on her bed, making sure it was completely flat on her bed.

A smile came upon her face as she looked at it, she looked at the dress.

Missus Granger took a seat next to Hermione, "What's the smile for?" She asked nudging her slightly.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Missus Granger told her. "Who's you date for tonight, anyway? Is it Harry?"

Annoyed by her mother's nosiness, "No it's not Harry." _Though I wish he was,_ Hermione almost frowned after saying that it wasn't Harry. "It's this boy in field hockey, that apparently has dated the whole volleyball and girls' field hockey team. His name is Brad," she explained. Fiddling with a part of the dress.

Her mother nodded as she listened, "I'm surprised Harry didn't ask you, you're always with him."

Hermione glared at her mother, "I'm not with him _all _the time. I'm not even sure if he likes me in that way."

"Well after seeing those messages you exc--" Jane began, only being interrupted by Hermione.

"Those we're just us…," Hermione found that she didn't know what they were. "He just said that I was attractive, not that he liked me," Hermione explained unsure of what else to tell her mother. _Maybe Harry does like me in that way, _Hermione thought. _That would explain…everything. _

Jane glanced at her watch again and sighed, "I must get going sweetheart, I have to go grocery shopping and do some work around the house. Since your father and I are going out tonight." She stood up and walked to the doorway but she stopped and added, "Put the clothes in the dryer while I'm gone."

Hermione sighed. When she heard her mother start the car and pull out of the driveway, Hermione went downstairs to check the clothes. She put them in the dryer like she was told, then went back to her room to look for something to do. In one of the corners she found the football Harry had given her. She picked it up and headed towards the front door.

Frowning when she saw Harry wasn't outside. Hermione decided to try to juggle the football like she saw Harry do dozens of times. She bounced the ball on the driveway and kicked it. The ball came up and smacked her right in the face. Harry, who was taking the trash out, laughed and jogged over. "I think you are supposed to hit it with your forehead not your face," he told her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I know that."

"Hey I was just making sure," Harry told her his hands up. Hermione just shook her head smiling.

Harry walked over and picked the ball up from the lawn. He handed it to Hermione then he just stood there awkwardly. "Want to pass the ball around or something?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you have to get your nails and hair done or something?" Harry asked backing away so Hermione could pass it to him.

Hermione chuckled, "No. I'm painting my nails myself--that takes about five minutes--and I don't even know what I'm doing with my hair. No matter what I do with it, it should only take two or three hours at the most," Hermione explained.

Harry just stood there nodding and smiling unsure of what else to do.

------------------------

"Where are they?" Hermione muttered as she dug through her jewelry box. "Where are those bloody things?" Hermione muttered digging through a different section of her jewelry box. Hermione shut the jewelry box and glanced up at the mirror, there they were shining on her bedside table. Her silver (yet a little rusty though they were supposed to be) earrings her parents had bought her for doing well on her A-level tests. "There you are," she had forgotten she set them there when she was getting everything ready.

As she was putting them on she heard a knock on her door, "Come in!" She called.

Her mother appeared in the door way. "Your father and I are leaving soon," Misses Granger told her. She stepped a little further into the room, "Aww sweetheart you look beautiful." Hermione faced her mother after she got the second earring in.

"No I don't. I look horrible," Hermione told her.

"No you don't, you look great." Misses Granger assured her. She glanced at her watch, "Oh we best be going. I really wish we could stay and meet your date, but you father and I have a business dinner." Her mother gave her a hug and said, "Have fun tonight. And be careful."

"I will," Hermione said as her mother let of her and walked out of her bedroom. Pulling out some make up, Hermione sat in her vanity chair and began to apply some make up.

An hour later she was sitting on her living room couch waiting for Brad to arrive. Hermione glanced at the clock, it was seven fifteen. _Maybe he is just running late, traffic is probably crazy right now. It is a Saturday night after all. _She sat for ten more minutes before standing up and walking around. Twenty five more minutes passed and it was now seven fifty.

_Maybe he is having trouble finding my house with it being dark out and all. _Hermione turned the inside lights out then turned the porch light on and grabbed her purse, she would wait outside for him. A car drove by, Hermione looked up. It was only the family down the street. She glanced at her watch, Brad was now an entire hour late. Then she saw Harry step out of his home dressed in jeans, his silk shirt he had bought, and a suit jacket. At first he didn't notice Hermione sitting on the lighted porch.

Hermione didn't say a word she just watched as he got into his car, he pulled out of the drive way without noticing her there. But when he drove by her house he noticed her. "Do you need a ride?" He asked. Hermione giving up on Brad coming got into the car.

They drove in silence. Though Harry wanted to tell her that Brad had stood her up, he didn't. She didn't need to be told. Chances are she still had her hopes up. She probably thought his car broke down or something and he couldn't pick her up. When they arrived they both stepped out of the car and walked to the front door not saying a word.

They reached the gym but didn't go inside. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." He told her.

"Have a good time," she told him and began to walk in when Harry grabbed her arm.

He grinned, "Don't forget you owe me a dance."

Hermione smiled, "I remember." Then she began to walk inside, Harry followed her in. Harry found a group of friends and their dates and began to talk to them. Hermione walked around searching for Brad. She searched around for a full half hour. When she came across Sarah she asked, "Have you seen Brad?"

"Didn't he pick you up?" Sarah asked confused.

Hermione shook her head. "Have you seen him?"

Sarah looked by the stage where she saw Brad leading Ginny to the costume closet. "No I haven't seen him anywhere. Why don't you check in the hall outside of the gym." Once Hermione was out of the gym, she turned to Martin and said, "We have to find Harry."

"Why?" Martin asked confused.

"Hermione's date just went in the costume closet with Ginny," Sarah explained grabbing Martin's hand and starting to make their way through the crowd.

"Look over there," Martin said, they headed to where Harry was. Harry was talking to a group of guys from the team.

"Harry," Sarah said getting Harry's attention. "Brad just went off with Ginny somewhere," Sarah explained.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked angrily as he made his way through the crowd Sarah and Martin following behind.

They reached the hall, "She's over there sitting on the bench." Martin pointed out.

She was sitting there with her legs crossed, just looking around. She was starting to get impatient, though, Harry noticed. One of her eyebrows was raised and her lips were pursed, a sure sign that she was starting to get agitated. Harry sighed, walking towards her. "Hey," he said softly, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Hey," Hermione sighed. "Have you seen Brad anywhere by any chance?" She asked.

_How am I supposed to tell her this? Here it goes, _"Hermione I dunno how to tell you this but Brad went off with Ginny earlier." Harry just looked at her waiting for her expression.

Hermione laughed, "Sure he did Harry. You know Harry stop being so jealous."

Surprised by her reaction--he had expected a crying girl-- Harry said, "Hermione…"

"Prove it, if Brad and Ginny are somewhere together then show me," Hermione told him. Harry took her arm and started to lead her down the hall. Then he turned left and headed down the hall way towards the back stage door. When they got backstage he led her towards the costume closet, he put his arm out leading towards the door.

"If I'm so wrong, then show me," Harry told her.

Hermione stood there her arms crossed , annoyed. "Fine, I'll show you that there is--" Hermione stopped when she opened the door to find Ginny and Brad snogging furiously. They stopped when they saw Harry and Hermione standing there staring back at them. Brad started to button his shirt.

"Hermione, this isn't what you think," Brad tried to tell her.

Ginny just stood there smirking at Hermione, but when Harry looked at her she stood there with an innocent expression. "Brad I can't believe you led me to this closet and tried to shag me," Ginny said trying to be innocent. Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Hermione, who was now furious, stepped closer to Brad, "Really. I think you stood me up so you could shag this slut over here," Hermione told him pointing at Ginny. She smacked Brad across the face and then she walked out of their site and then broke into a run.

Harry stepped forward, "Good job Brad. You did it again," Harry began. "You've broken every player on the volleyball team's heart. I'm impressed."

"Shut it Potter," Brad told him through gritted teeth, straightening his shirt and slipping his suit jacket back on.

Harry grabbed the collar of Brad's shirt and shoved him against the wall of the closet. "Make me." Brad just stood there silently, Harry let of his collar and backed away. Harry entered the hall way in search of Hermione, _where did she go? _He roamed the hall ways not finding her anywhere, he knew she wouldn't of went back to the gym. So he checked outside.

There she was sitting on the edge of the fountain at the front of the school. She had her legs crossed and tears streaming down her face. Harry walked over to her silently and sat down next to her he took his suit jacket off and put it over her shoulders. "Just say it," she said.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

She looked at him tears streaming from her eyes, "Just say it."

"Say what?" Harry asked.

"That you were right, that you told me and I was dumb enough not to listen. Just say it," Hermione shouted more tears streaming down her face.

"I don't think you need to hear it," Harry told her brushing her arm with his. "He's a jerk, he has no idea what he just gave up. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you as their date," Harry assured her.

Harry wiped some of her tears away with his thumb then he pulled her into his embrace. "Do you think you could take me home?" Hermione asked when they pulled apart.

"Sure," Harry stood up, then put an arm out to help Hermione up. She accepted it. Harry slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders and started to lead her to his car. After they got in the car the drove off.

It took twenty minutes to get to Hermione's house. "Bye Harry," Hermione said as she began to open the door to the car.

_Maybe I'll tell her now, _"Wait." Hermione paused and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Let me walk you to your door," Harry told her. Hermione nodded and got out of the car.

Harry got out and met Hermione at the side walk, Harry put an arm around her waist. When he looked away Hermione couldn't help but smile. They reached Hermione's door. "Thanks Harry," she told him as she dug for her keys in her purse.

"For what, I just walked you--" Harry began but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Not for walking me to my door, but it was sweet. I meant thank you for being there for me even though I wouldn't listen to you about Brad. Thanks for everything," Hermione told him finding her keys and fiddling with them trying to figure out which one was the house key.

"Hermione," Harry said grabbing a hold of her hand, gaining her attention. "I was jealous of you and Brad, I mean…" Harry paused awkwardly thinking of a way to tell her how he felt.

Though she knew what he was trying to say she asked, "So, what are you trying to say?" Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it. _How do I put this, I like you. No. _Harry thought. _I got it._

He gently grabbed her chin and lowered his face to hers. "This," he whispered before closing the gap between their faces. At first it started as a friendly chaste kiss. The kiss soon turned into a heated kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and began to snake her fingers through his soft black hair. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

After several minutes they pulled away but leaned their foreheads against each other. "Wow," Hermione breathed out, not yet able to think straight. _That was amazing. _"I…uh." Hermione struggled. "I dunno what to say," Hermione admitted.

Smiling, Harry said, "You don't have to say anything." Hermione smiled back. They stared into each others eyes for a while. Then Harry pulled back and said, "I better be going. I have work early tomorrow." Hermione's face dropped, "Don't worry I'll call you when I get off okay."

Hermione smiled, with a quick kiss good-bye Harry jumped in his car and drove home. When Harry walked inside and shut the door Hermione went inside her house and shut the door. Then she leaned against the door and sighed. "Hey sweetheart, how was your night?" Mister Granger asked as he walked by on his way back upstairs.

Hermione just smiled and slightly chuckled. "Crazy," Hermione simply told him.

-----------------------------------

**A/N: **Again I am so sorry for being so late with this chapter. My computer crashed and I had to start all over again. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though I doubt it. I felt like it was just getting worse as I went along for some reason, so prove me wrong. Tell me how great it was so I feel better and continue. Haha just kidding, tell me how you really feel about it.

**Random Ramblings**

--------------------------------------------------

Banizzle: How do you really feel about my stories? Crappy? Amazing? Just quit now?

Banizzle: haha

Swizzle:

**I think they're okay, but can be improved. Anything can be improved in some way and you have to accept it. Nothing is perfect. **

Swizzle:

**:D so smart **

Banizzle: okay now your question

Swizzle:

**haha I'm so intellectual **

Swizzle:

**okay **

Swizzle:

**is there something you want to tell your readers? **

Banizzle: Not really but uh...you guys are great

Banizzle: lets see what should i ask you

Swizzle:

**I dunno **

Swizzle:

**you pick **

Swizzle:

**pick something kinda stupid now **

Swizzle:

**like **

Swizzle:

**a normal question for us **

Swizzle:

**haha **

Swizzle:

**not about stories or anything **

Swizzle:

**but like our real life **

Banizzle: Are marriages in India really fixed? Like do you get to choose who you marry? I got this one from a TV show.

Swizzle: **It depends on where you live (I guess) and how old you are. Like, say you're in a very poor village, then you'll prolly have an arranged marriage, perhaps even in the normal sized village/cities (like my parents, grandparents, etc.). But, if you're in a large city, you usually pick who you want to marry. **

Swizzle: **And if you're like 15 or something, you could get engaged (like my grandparents) or when you're older. In earlier years there have been a lot of arranged marriages, they still have them. I dunno, its sort of like tradition I guess. **

Swizzle: **But I don't have one. :D **

Banizzle: okay you go

Swizzle: **Are you **_**really **_**a girl? Or are you some pedophile just waiting for me to give my address? **

Banizzle: Dude I'm a fourteen year old girl.

Swizzle: **haha okay **

Swizzle: **I was kidding though **

Swizzle: **I know you're a girl **

Swizzle: **but yeah, your turn **

Banizzle: What is the stupidest thing you have ever read that I typed?

Swizzle: **everything just HAS to come down to you doesn't it? **

Swizzle:

**when you said that... that... uh... ... ... you were "kidding" when you said you were going to kill SSal **

Banizzle: yes I changed my mind about that

Swizzle: **haha **

Banizzle: she hit me today with her purse

Swizzle: **wow **

Swizzle: **Abercrombie bitch **

Banizzle: oh I have another question

Banizzle: but go ahead

Swizzle: **what are your future goals **

Banizzle: To set my future goals

Swizzle: **haha **

Swizzle: **good one **

Banizzle: What's it like in the ghetto?

Swizzle: **pretty ghetto **

Swizzle: **haha **

Banizzle: haha

Banizzle: okay last question

Swizzle: **okay **

Banizzle: What is your favorite quote?

Swizzle: anddd

Swizzle: "The Price of greatness is responsibility" - Sir Winston Churchill

Swizzle: I like "Dance is the hidden language of the soul" too

Swizzle: haha

Swizzle: haha

Banizzle: want to hear mine

Swizzle: okay

Banizzle: NEVER LET THE DRUMMER SING!

Swizzle: haha


End file.
